ღ How Can I Forgive You? ღ
by Neko-Kittens
Summary: Yui tried to escape from the Sakamaki's but got caught by Ayato, he then gave her a punishment she will never forget. Thankfully someone who is related to the Sakamaki's helps Yui escape. Yui now has to deal with what Ayato did to her which is kinda hard since they both made something which only lives with Yui. Will Ayato and the other vampires find her? Will Yui forgive him?
1. The night it happened

**Chapter 1**

Yui walked quietly through the walls of the Sakamaki Mansion, she didn't want to wake up any of the brothers while she was trying to escape yet once again. Yes she was told not to escape many times but she won't give up, she had to escape from the horrid vampires that treated her badly every day. Yui walked into the lounge with light footsteps as she walks to the front door, she took a deep breath. Should she do this? What would happen if she did escape? Where would she go? Her father moved to Europe and she didn't know where her sister was. But what if she didn't escape and the brothers found her? Yui was certain that she would get a painful and horrible torture, however she doesn't know unless she tries. Yui clenched a fist to her chest. She had to do this.

Yui slowly opened the door, she was about to run out but was stopped as she saw a figure standing in her way, her eyes widened as she knew who it was.

Ayato Sakamaki

"Yo Pancake" he smirked as he saw her shocked expression. "Where do you think your going huh?" he started to walk towards Yui who took a step back each time Ayato began to get closer to her. Ayato caught Yui off guard as he teleported in front of her and grabbed her arms to stop her from backing away from him. "Were you trying to escape?" Yui didn't answer him, afraid to talk, one word might make him angry. Ayato took Yui's silent as a 'yes' which angered him. "Pancake" his tone was cold "How dare you try to escape fro Ore-sama!" he yelled at her which made her flinch.

"A-Ayato-kun, I-"

"Shut up!" he commanded "Ore-sama's now going to punish you" Yui's eyes widened in fear by his words. Ayato transported them to his room, he threw Yui on the floor making her scream in surprise and in pain.

"Ayato-kun I'm sorry" Yui cried "P-please forgive me!" she begged, she was on her hands and knees, however, this did not have an effect on Ayato.

"Like I'm going to forgive you for trying to escape" he said as he undid his tie, he then proceeded to take off the rest of his clothes. Yui blushed as he took off his trousers and turned away using her hands to cover her eyes.

"Don't look away from me!" Ayato grabbed her chin with one hand while his other hand grabbed her wrists and pushed them away from her face, he forced her to look at him, Yui blushed seeing Ayato in his underwear which was strangely red boxers with pink love hearts. Ayato then released his hold on Yui's chin and grabbed her pink shoulder jumper, he ripped it off her exposing her bra, Yui screamed in surprise as he continued to rip her top off. Her top half was now exposed, Yui shielded her chest with her hands, now more embarrassed.

Ayato pushed Yui so that she was lying on her back on the floor, he got on his knees and put his hands on both sides of her shorts, he quickly took them off again making Yui yelp in surprise. Ayato then crawled on top of Yui, he kissed along her neck going down to her chest, he ripped her bra in two, showing her breasts. He licked, sucked and groped both her nipples, Yui bit her lips holding back her voice.

"Ayato-kun, stop" Yui whimpered

"Why should I? Besides..." he reached with one hand down to her panties, Yui gasped as he touched her clothes clit "Your so wet" he whispered in her ear, he took off her panties and rubbed her clit with his fingers inside her, going in and out. Yui pressed a hand to her mouth making Ayato chuckle. "Why are you holding your voice Pancake? Doesn't it feel good?" he teased her

"Stop it!" Yui said in a whimpered tone. She hated this, she hated what Ayato was doing to her, she didn't want this. But deep down she was liking it, she hated herself for thing such a thing. She wanted Ayato to stop, she wanted him to stop right now. Yui then felt Ayato's fingers stop, he pulled them out and licked them, he smirked at the helpless girl who was in fear. Ayato stood up and took of his boxers. Yui eyes widened. She knew what was going to happen. She didn't want it.

"No! Ayato-kun don't!" she yelled, she was about to get up and run but Ayato quickly pushed her back down and pinned her arms above her head. He was wearing his smirk again, his eyes were filled with lust.

He pushed forward. Entering her. Making her scream in pain.

"That's a nice sound Pancake, scream for me more!" he said excitedly as he thrusted into her making her scream again "More!" Ayato started to thrust faster and harder. Yui screamed and whimpered with every thrust he made. Why was he doing this to her? She knew he would be angry if she tried to escape but she didn't think that he would be this angry! Yui never thought that Ayato would do something like this to her. She was hurt, badly. Tears began to gather in her eyes. Yui then gritted her teeth, her stomach was in a knot, Ayato noticed this and chuckled a the girl beneath him.

"Ready to cum Pancake?" Ore-sama will gratefully help you" Ayato then picked up his pace, he groaned as he felt himself coming close too. "Ah~ Your so tight! Your enjoying this aren't you"

"N-No! I'm not!" Yui said to the monster above her. She was certainly not enjoying this "Ngh!" Yui let out a nose of struggle as she almost felt herself coming, She let out cream when she came unlike Ayato who moaned as he released his seed inside of Yui. They were both panting, trying to catch their breath, their cheeks were pink.

Ayato pulled himself out of Yui, he stood up and carried Yui over to his iron maiden and layed her inside. Her eyes were closed, meaning hat she had passed out. Ayato laid besides her and shut his iron maiden, he wrapped his arms around the blond girl besides him.

"There's no way you can escape from me Pancake" he whispered in her ear before he fell asleep besides her.

That night Yui was tortured by the thought that played threw her mind over and over.

She was raped by Ayato Sakamaki

 **Okay here's chap 1! Don't hate me! *hides to avoid thins chucked at her* The story will get better (I hope) and so will Ayato (again I hope). Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and look forward to more.**

 **See you.**


	2. I'll help you escape

**Chapter 2**

Yui tiredly opened her eye's, she couldn't see anything, she was surrounded by black and she didn't like it. Where was she? Yui sat up only to hit her head hard, Yui rubbed her head and looked up, she put a hand on the thing that hit her head.

 _Where am I? Come on Yui think! Try to remember what happened last night!_

Yui closed her eyes and tried to remember, he eyes widen as the memory came back. That's right, she tried to escape and Ayato caught her and then Ayato... Yui shuddered from what the vampire did to her, she was close to crying. Since she was with Ayato before she blacked out she figured out that she must be in his bed, which of course is an iron maiden. Yui slowly and gently opened the iron maiden, she then removed herself from Ayato's arms, careful not to wake him up. As she got out of the iron maiden she shut it gently, she looked at the floor to see her clothes and underwear ripped apart. There's no way she could wear these. Yui looked around and saw Ayato's clothes on the floor, she didn't want to put anything of his on but she doesn't want to run to her room naked, so she put on Ayato's shirt. Shutting the door to his room quietly she ran to hers.

Yui shut the door to her room, she slid down and buried her head into her hands, she cried at what happened to her last night, how can she face Ayato after what he had done? After a few minutes of crying Yui went into her bathroom and ran a bath, she removed Ayato's shirt and got in, she gritted her teeth from pain and as the water touch her bruised skin. Yui slowly washed her body, careful not to get any water on her marks. 5 minutes later Yui got out and dried her self with a towel, she wrapped it around her body and went back into her room. She went to her wardrobe and draws and picked out some clothes and underwear, she put them on and layed on her bed but she felt something hit her back. She sat up on her bed and found her rosary, Yui picked it up and held it close to her chest. Why was God doing this to her? Was he made at her? Is this punishment? But for what? What had Yui done that was so bad that she had to live like this?

Yui then felt sick, really sick, she ran to her bathroom and puked in the toilet. She wiped her mouth with some toilet paper and threw it in the toilet and flushed it, she needed water. Yui went into he kitchen and made herself a glass of water and went back to her room, after taking some sips she layed on her bed and fell asleep.

 **1 hours later**

Yui slowly opened her eyes, she was warm and comfy, she still must be on her bed. Good. Yui sat up and took some more sips of her water before placing it back down on the bad side drawer. She still felt ill. Yui jumped when she heard a knock on her door

"Come in" she said, the door opened to revel Reiji, he walked in a few feet before talking

"Get dressed, it's time for school"

"Ah, Reiji-san, can I not go today?" Yui asked him

"You must have a good reason" Reiji replied with narrow eyes

"I don't feel very well" Yui said, Reiji walked closer to the human girl in the bed, he studied her

"You do have a pale face" he said, he then signed "Very well, you may stay here while we go to school"

"Thank you Reiji-san" Yui gave him a weak smile

"I hope that this isn't a plan to escape"

Escape

That very word brought back the horrible memories of last night

"O-of course not, I'll die if I try to escape right" Reiji nodded at her

"Yes but just to make sure I won't leave you here alone" Yui thought this would happen so she nodded at him, Reiji then left her room without a word a closed the door. Yui signed, feeling sick and tired she went back to sleep, hoping that this sickness will end soon.

 **Minutes Later**

Yui was woken up by a cold feeling on her neck, she immediately shrieked and jumped up, she then heard a laugh. She looked to her side to find Ayato sitting on the left side of her bed.

"Haha, good reaction Pancake" Yui froze as she saw him, Ayato looked at her with a smirk "What's the matter Pancake? Scared are we?" he then moved closer to Yui who moved away from him.

"Haha, you really are scared aren't cha Pancake" he then grabbed her left arm and pulled her too him "I like that" he smirked

"A-Ayato-kun, please let go of me" Yui said trying to get her arm free but he wouldn't let go.

"I don't think so" he then leaned forward and licked her neck "Your blood, I wonder what it tastes like now"

"Eh?" Yui looked at him in surprise, Ayato knew what her blood tasted like, so why was he saying these things.

"Your blood changes when you loose your virginity" said Ayato, he then bite into her neck, Yui gritted her teeth as Ayato sucked her blood. When Ayato pulled back his eyes were wide, they shined with lust. "Your blood, it's so filling now, it more delicious then ever!" he bite into her neck again and pushed her onto the bed, Yui let out struggled noises.

"A-Ayato-kun, stop" Ayato pulled away after a few gulps of her blood

"Your blood is too sweet to give up" he said when he wiped his mouth "You belong to me, your heart, your body, your soul, your everything is mine" Ayato leaned down, their nose touching "And there's no way that you can escape me" Yui looked at the man above her with wide eyes, she was scared. She was scared of him and what he was going to do to her, he already took away her virginity, what else could he take away from her?

The sick feeling in her stomach came again, Yui twisted her face in pain.

"Ayato-kun please get off me" she said, when he didn't do what she said she push him off her which shocked Ayato and ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Yui was in there for a good 5 minutes before she came back out, Ayato noticed that she was pale.

"Oh Pancake! Why do you look all pale" he asked her, Yui looked at him with tired eyes

"I'm sick Ayato-kun" Yui answered, she walked groggily to her bed and got under the covers, she drank the rest of her water before laying down and closed her eyes. Ayato looked at the sick human for a few seconds before making his way to her, he was about to say something but he noticed her soft breathing, he then realized that she fell asleep. Although he was angry he stopped himself to wake her up, he then layed besides the girl with one of his arms around her. It wasn't long before he took his rest next to her.

A few hours later the rest of the brothers came home from school and did their own thing, Yui woke up and noticed that Ayato wasn't in her room, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. That's the 3rd time she's slept today and she still felt sick but sickness usually last about a day, Yui hoped that she would feel better tomorrow. Yui also noticed that her glass was empty so she went back into the kitchen and filled it back up, she was almost at her room when she felt dizzy, she lost her strength and balanced. Yui fell but was caught by someone to stop her from hitting the floor. Yui looked up and saw that Subaru had saved her from falling .

"Ah, thank you Subaru-kun" Yui thanked him, She stood up but his hands were still on her

"Tch, just watch were your stepping next time" he said with his usual cold tone and glare, he then saw that Yui was pale "Oi, are you okay?"

Yui looked up at Subaru and gave him a smile

"Yeah, I'm just sick that's all. Thank you for catching me" Subaru blushed when she smiled at him, he turned his head away and scratched the back

"N-no problem" he said, he looked from the corner of his eyes to look at Yui, he noticed that something was different about her, it wasn't just her pale face.

It was her smell too

"You smell different" he said, Yui looked up at him confused "Something happened to you didn't it"

It wasn't a question

Yui looked down, tears threatening to fall.

"Yui" Subaru then leaned down to look at her "What happened?"

Yui flung to Subaru, she wrapped her arms around him and cried at his chest. Subaru was shocked by this, he stroked Yui's hair and picked her up, he carried her to her room and placed her on her bed. Her hands grabbed his clothing tightly, Subaru wrapped his arms around the crying girl and continued to stroke her hair. Yui calmed down after a while, she gently pushed Subaru a bit away from her so that they had some space between them, she wiped her eyes and face, Subaru looked at Yui with a broken heart. He's never seen Yui cry until now, he hates it, this girl reminded him of his mother, beautiful, kind, caring and fragile. He admired how strong Yui has been to live with him and his 5 brothers.

"I-I'm sorry Subaru-kun" Yui apologised, Subaru gently put a hand on her cheeks, she looked at him.

"Yui, tell me what happened" Yui was silent for a moment before agreeing

"W-well last night I was, trying to escape" she was silent before continuing "I was about to run out the door but Ayato-kun found me, he was really mad and he transported us to his room where..." Yui trailed off, tears were falling down her cheeks again

"Yui?"

"Where...where he...rape me" Yui whispered the last part but Subaru heard it, he looked at Yui with wide eyes. Ayato...raped her? Subaru clenched his fist, anger built up in him, he wanted to run out and beat up Ayato right now but he had to comfort Yui. He hugged her and stroked her hair again.

"I really hate this place" she cried into his chest again

"Do you want to leave and never come back?" he asked her, she nodded her head

"Yes" she whispered

"Then I'll help you" Yui's eyes widened, she looked up at Subaru

"R-really?" she asked him, he nodded which made her smile. She hugged Subaru which shocked him, he blushed at her action "Thank you Subaru-kun" Subaru just nodded, they stayed in this position for a while until Subaru slightly pulled away from her.

"Get some rest" Yui nodded at the kind vampire, he helped her get under the covers, just as he was about to leave Yui grabbed his hand, he looked at her confused

"Really, thank you Subaru-kun" Yui said, she then lightly kissed his knuckles which made him blush, she let go of his hands and closed her eyes, going to sleep. Subaru started at the girl before leaving her room.

Subaru angrily walked towards Ayato's room, his fists were clenched, he was ready to break something. When he reached Ayato's room he banged his fists on the door, his fists banged the door so hard the door almost broke. The door was opened angrily by Ayato who looked at his younger brother in anger.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Subaru?!"

Subaru pushed Ayato inside of his room and grabbed his collar tight, glaring at Ayato

"Me? What the fuck is wrong with you?! How could you do something like that to Yui?!" he shouted at Ayato

"Oh? You found out?"

"She told he idiot!" Subaru said angrily "What possessed you to do that to Yui?!"

"It's her fault, she tries to escape" said Ayato "Besides I know she felt good about what I did to her" he said with a smirk. Subaru's anger built up and he punched Ayato, making Ayato fall to the ground, Ayato glared at his brother and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"I so badly want to kill you" Subaru said through gritted teeth

"Heh, not that you could ever kill me but why aren't you?" Ayato asked Subaru with a grin

"Because, Yui would never forgive me" Subaru answered "She cares about all of us no matter what, she wouldn't want any of us to die or to fight" Subaru then walked towards the door way of Ayato's room "But...She really hates you now" and with those 5 words Subaru walked out of his brothers room and went to his own. He sat on the floor trying to figure how to get Yui to escape without anyone noticing, but if she did escape where would she go? Subaru thought long and hard about what to do and where Yui would go, then suddenly an idea came to his head. Yui could live with his mother, his mother would accept Yui since she's kind and gentle. Okay so he got where she could live but all he just needed to do was to get Yui out of here.

He had to do it, for her sake.

 **Here's chapter 2~ Aww! Subaru's so kind . Ayato's a jerk! :( Bbut Yui won't be there for much long, then Ayato will suffer! HAHAHHA! *cough* ANYWAY, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Look out for more**

 **See you.**


	3. I got a plan

**Chapter 3**

After many hours of trying to find a way for Yui to escape without anyone but him knowing he finally came it with an idea (or plan). He would make a clone of Yui and fake her death, he would the real Yui somewhere safe, maybe his coffin? As long as his brothers doesn't find out then wherever is okay. He walked to Yui's room and knocked on the door, it was silent for a few minutes, Subaru then walked into Yui's room and shut the door behind him. He saw that she wan't on her bed. Weird, she wasn't downstairs so he thought that Yui must be in her room, she wasn't in the garden either. Was she with one of his brothers?What if she was with Ayato? Subaru was about to sprint out the door until he heard a water, he walked closer to the sound of the water and found himself standing outside of Yui's bathroom door, he was wondering if he should go in or not, unlike Laito and Ayato he doesn't not have a perverted mind...well, he's not _as_ perverted as them but...

Subaru then heard the water stop, he figured that it was safe to go in so he opened the door

"Yui I have a-" he stopped dead in his tracks, the reason was because Yui was dressed in nothing but a towel which was wrapped tightly around her, showing off her figure, her skin and hair was wet. For a minute Subaru could do nothing but stare at the beauty before him, his cheeks were pink. As soon as Yui heard the door open she jumped and looked at Subaru with a blush on her cheeks, she was shocked that Subaru would come in.

"Ah! Subaru-kun why are you-"

"Sorry!" he interrupted her, he rush out the bathroom as fast as he could and shut the door, he felt his cheeks burning.

 _Damn! Why did I go in there when she was dressed like that?!_

Subaru made his way to Yui's bed and sat down on the edge, his back facing the bathroom door. A couple of minutes later the bathroom door opened and Yui walked out, Subaru turned to look at her and saw that Yui was wearing a turquoise jumper that goes down just above her knees with black leggings and light blue open shoes, Subaru thought she looked...cute. Subaru shook his head to get rid of those thoughts and looked at Yui, well he kinds did since he was still embarrassed by what happened.

"Ah, S-sorry for barging in like that, I didn't mean too" he scratched the back of his neck looking somewhat down on the ground, his blush remained on his cheeks.

"I-It's okay Subaru-kun" Yui said with a blush as well "I'm just happy that you went out and didn't do anything perverted like the others" it was silent for a few seconds until Subaru spoke

"I found out how you can escape without anyone but me knowing" Subaru said, Yui looked at him surprised. He really found a way?

"Really?!" Yui got on her bed and sat next to Subaru "How?"

"I'm going to make a clone of you and fake your death" he said

"F-fake my death?" Yui repeated his words with shock. Subaru nodded his head.

"You can hide in my coffin so that my brothers won't find you" Yui looked down and put her hands together on her lap, fake her death? Would that work? What would happen if the brothers knew that it wasn't the real her? Yui shuddered at the thought of all of them punishing her. Suddenly Yui found herself wrapped in an embrace by Subaru, she leaned in the embrace and wrapped her arms around Subaru's arms.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that you'll get out of here safely" His tone was soft and gentle, one that made Yui feel safe and happy.

"Thank you Subaru-kun" they stayed in their embrace for a few minutes until Subaru pulled away

"To make a clone of you I'm going to need some of your blood" the vampire said "Do you still have my knife?"

"Yes" Yui pointed to her bedside drawer, Subaru went to it and pulled the knife out of one of the draws, he went back to sit besides Yui and took hold of one of her hands gently. Yui winced as Subaru cut one of her fingers, the blood ran over the side and made small droplets falling onto the her bed, Subaru grabbed a small vial from his pocket and put it on the cut, he kept it there until almost half of the vial was full. He then gave a few licks to Yui's wound, his healing saliva made the cut disappear.

"It's gone" Yui said in disbelief

"Pure-blood vampires like us have healing saliva" Subaru explained, Subaru then stood up from Yui's bed "I'll be going now" before he could take another step Yui grabbed onto his jacket, he turned and looked at the human confused, her face was a bit pink.

"Subaru-kun, I really appreciate you helping me" Yui then let go of his jacket and instead pulled down the collar of her jumper, exposing her neck and some of her collarbone "I-I'll let you drink my blood as a 'thank you' "

Subaru looked at Yui in surprise, was she really offering her blood to him? Subaru looked closer at Yui, his face was close to her's

"Yui, are you sure?" he asked her, Yui nodded

"Yes" Subaru then put one of his hands on her cheek, his face going closer to her neck, he licked her skin first before biting it. Yui wined as Subaru drank from her but she wanted him too, Subaru then pushed Yui on the bed with him on-top of her, he bit her neck again, moaning at the sweet taste. Subaru sucked for a good minute before pulling back, he wiped the blood from his mouth and looked at Yui. Yui noticed that their was sadness in the vampires eyes, she didn't like it.

"What's wrong Subaru-kun?" he was silent for a while

"It's true" he muttered

"Eh?"

"That your blood changed when..." Yui knew what he meant and she too then held sadness in her eyes, but it wasn't there for long. The human girl looked at the vampire above her with a gentle smile, she then put a hand to his cheek

"Don't be sad Subaru-kun, I'll get through it" her tone was a happy one, Subaru knew that Yui was a strong human but he didn't know that she was that strong, she was kind, beautiful, caring, thoughtful.

All the things he wanted in a lover.

Subaru placed his hand on top of her's that was on his cheek and smiled gently at Yui, he leaned down and kissed her forehead which shocked her. He still had his smile when he pulled away.

"I believe you" he said, he then stroked her soft hair

"Hey Subaru-kun?" Subaru looked at Yui at her words "Can-Can you stay with me a little longer?" Yui's cheeks were pink when she finished her sentence.

"Sure" they both went to the top of the bed and laid their heads on the soft pillows, Yui snuggled up to Subaru's chest which made him blush deeply. "O-Oi! I you never said you'd snuggle!" Yui giggled at Subaru, she knew he would get flustered and she found it cute.

"Your so cute Subaru-kun" Yui said with a smile

"Hah?! What did you say?!" Yui giggled again and stayed where she was, the vampire next to her signed in defeat and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm only staying here until you fall asleep got that!" Subaru's cheeks were still red

"OK"

It took a few minutes for Yui to fall asleep, even though Subaru said he would leave when she did this he stayed, he liked to see Yui's sleeping face because she looked peaceful, not to mention still beautiful as well. The white-haired man stoked her blonde hair and kissed her hair as well. He smiled happily at Yui who was sleeping peacefully.

"Good night, Yui"

 **YAY! Chapter 3 is here! I know it's short but I didn't know what else to write AND I know what I'm going to do for the next vahpter and I wanna start off ASAP! I hope you all enjoyed this fanfic so far~**

 **See You.**


	4. Plan is in action

**Those of you who are sensitive to suicide (this is a kind fake suicide) please scroll down until you see the subheading 'Outside of the Sakamaki Mansion'**

 **Chapter 4**

Yui shot up from her bed panting and sweating, she had a terrible nightmare of her getting punished by the brothers for trying to escape, she held her hands to her chest and tried to calm down. Unfortunately she couldn't do that because she saw a body on her bed, their glowing green eyes looking at her.

"A-Ayato-kun?" she said in fear but the person chuckled

"Nufu~ wrong Bitch-chan" The lights of her bedroom turned on to show that it was infact Laito that was on her bed

"L-Laito-kun, what are you doing in here?"

"I got hungry" the vampire replied, he crawled closer to Yui who was backing away from him, unfortunately her back hit the headboard giving Laito the advantage of blocking her way out "Ah Bitch-chan your sweating~" Laito licked the skin of her neck tasting her sweat "It's so sweet like your blood"

"What are you doing Laito?" Yui eyes widened in surprise when Kanato was suddenly standing at the side of her bed

"Ah Kanato-kun, I was only getting a drink"

"Please stop, Teddy and I want a drink from Yui-san and we don't want you with us"

"Your so mean Kanato-kun" Laito fake pouted "Why don't we both just drink from Bitch-chan?"

"I wouldn't want to but since Teddy and I are very thirsty I guess we can" Kanato then put his loved Teddy on Yui's bedside table and crawled to Yui's side

"No, please don't" Yui said with fear building up in her body making Kanato chuckle

"I like it when your scared Yui-san, please show me more of your scared face" Kanato then leaned in on Yui's shoulder and bit it

"Nufu~ don't worry Bitch-chan~ I'll be sure to give you much pleasure" Laito then bit into Yui's neck. Yui wined as both vampires sucked her blood, her fists were clenched together because of the pain.

"S-stop!" she cried but they were unheard

"Be quiet over there" the two vampires stopped having their meal and turned around, seeing their older brother Shu laying down at the end of the bed they were on "Your too noisy"

"Shu, what are you doing here?" Kanato asked rudely, he didn't like when his feeding time was interrupted.

"I came to get some sleep, but now I can't with all the noise you lot are making" the lazy vampire replied

"If you don't like it then go, here eating" Kanato said as he was about to bite Yui again

"Now now Kanato-kun don't be so mean, why not let Shu join? It'll be fun won't it~" Laito said with a smirk

"So noisy" Shu muttered, he sat up and looked at his two brothers "But I guess I could join in" he said as he grabbed on of Yui's leg

"No! Shu-san please don't!" she said to the blond vampire

"Shut up, food should be quiet when being eaten" he said as he bit into her leg, the other two vampires went back to where they previously bit Yui and began to suck her blood.

"Please, stop it!"no matter how much Yui pleaded them to stop they wouldn't, they would kept sucking and biting into new places on her skin, tears gathered in Yui's eyes as she knew that she couldn't do anything for them to stop

"Ah that's such a nice face Bitch-chan~" Laito exclaimed "I love seeing your tears"

"Hehe, it's funny watching you cry, isn't it Teddy?" Kanato said happily

"Heh" Shu smirked

Yui hated this. She hated how they would pin her down anywhere and suck her blood, she hated it how easily they could break her and make her cry, she hated it how they ganged up on her and suck her blood altogether.

She hated how she was so weak.

As soon as Shu let go of Yui's leg she kicked him hard in the chest making him fall of the bed, Laito and Kanato looked in shock/surprised when she did this, she gathered up enough strength to push the other two vampires off her her. She quickly got off the bed and went to her bedside drawer where she pulled out the sliver knife that Subaru gave her.

"Eh Bitch-chan? Why have you got Subaru's knife?" Laito asked as he got up onto his feet like Shu and Kanato

"He must of gave it to her" said Shu as he looked at the human girl

"What are you going to do with that Yui-san?" asked Kanato

"Could it be that your going to kill us? Ah~ I knew you love me too much~" Laito said with a blush.

"What's going on in here?" Yui jumped in surprise when she saw Reiji by her bedroom door, he looked at all of them angrily "I could here you from all the way from my room"

"We were just having some with Bitch-chan~"

"But, she pushed us away and now has a knife in her hands" said Kanato, Reiji looked at the human to find that Kanato was right.

"And what are you planning to do with that knife, Yui Komori?" he narrowed his eyes at her.

Yui held the knife shakingly in her hands.

"What's with all the noise in here?" Yui's eyes widened when she heard Ayato's voice, he was standing a few feet away from Reiji "Why are all of you in here? Huh? Pancake why are you holding a knife?"

"Are you going to kill us?" said Subaru as he appeared in Yui's room, he was leaning against the desk

"Hah! Like Pancake would ever do that" Ayato smirked

"But look at her eyes Ayato-kun, they don't hold any innocence" said Laito, it was true, their was no trace of innocence in Yui's eyes any-more, this made Ayato have a bad feeling

"Oi Pancake! Put down that knife and give me your blood!" he demanded "You belong to me after all"

"Who said she belonged to you?" said Subaru angrily

"That's right, Yui-san belongs to me!" shouted Kanato

"Nufu~ wrong little brother, Bitch-chan belongs to me"

"Idiots, since I'm the eldest she's mine" said Shu

"Hmp! I disagree with you Shu, that human belongs to me" said Reiji

"Quit talking shit she's mine!" Subaru said angrily as he punch the wall (wall-chan ^~^)

"STOP IT!" Yui shouted, the brothers were taken back and shocked by Yui's shout "I don't belong to any of you!"

"Panca-"

"Quiet Ayato-kun!" the red-haired started at the human shocked

"All you lot keep on saying and arguing about is that I belong to you, that I'm nothing but food and you only care about me blood, I hate it! I hate how you pin me down anywhere and suck my blood! I hate it how easily you can break her and make me cry! I hate it how all of you gang up on me and suck my blood altogether! I hate it when you used me for your selfish desires! I HATE ALL OF IT!"

Even after Yui's outburst the brothers just stared at her in shock. Yui then lifted the knife and pointed the sharp point at her which made the brothers stop breathing and eyes widen.

"That's why...I don't want to live any-more" she smiled at her last words before she plunged the knife deep in her chest, the brothers still stared in shock as they witness this, Ayato quickly caught her body so it didn't hit the ground

"Yui!" he shouted, the human eye's were closed, blood stained her nightgown and her mouth "Open you eyes!" he shook her but her eyes remained closed

 _Shit!_

"What do I do?!" he shouted to his brothers

"Give her CPR Ayato! Now!" Reiji shouted at him, Ayato layed Yui on the ground and placed his hands on her chest and then started to give her CPR

 _1,2,3_

The brothers looked at Ayato who was desperately trying to get Yui to breath again

 _28,29,30_

Ayato then placed his mouth upon Yui's and gave her as much air as he could, he continued to give her CPR for 5 minutes before his brothers made him stop.

"Ayato that's enough" said Kanato, however Ayato ignored his brother and continued his actions

"Ayato-kun you can stop now, she's dead" said Laito

"NO!" he shouted at his brother, his hands gripped Laito's shoulders hard but Laito didn't show signs of any pain "Don't you dare say that!" Laito then repeated Ayato's action and put his hands on Ayato's shoulders, Ayato's body was shaking. Reiji walked to Yui's body, he kneeled down and placed a hand on her chest, after some seconds he signed.

"She's gone"

The room was now silent, none of the vampires said anything, they just looked at Yui's dead body, their eyes filled with sadness.

"What do we do with her?" asked Kanato breaking the silence

"We bury her" said Subaru "We may not of done that with the other sacrificial brides but...Yui was different" the brothers silently agreed. Reiji was about to pick Yui up but stopped at Ayato's voice

"Don't...I want to carry her" the two brother's hold on each other was now gone, Ayato gently picked up Yui's dead body and stood up, he sadly looked at her face which looked so peaceful. It was like she was sleeping.

"Let's go" Shu said, they nodded and walked out of Yui's room.

That night the brothers buried Yui, they put her in a beautiful coffin and placed it down in the ground, they then placed roses on it since they Yui loved roses very much. For minutes they stared at the coffin with sad eyes, they didn't know that something like this would happen.

And it was all their fault.

One by one the brothers walked back to their rooms, the last one to leave was Ayato, who shed a single tear that fell on the coffin.

"Yui..."

 **Outside of the Sakamaki Mansion**

Subaru walked out in the forest which was outside of the Sakamaki Mansion, he kept turning back every 3 minuted to see if someone or something was following him, thankfully there wasn't anything. He continued to walk further into the forest (or woods) until he saw a girl with blonde hair and pink eyes, she was looking at the sky, watching the stars.

"Yui" the girl jumped and looked at the vampire before her

"Subaru-kun" she smiled, Subaru walked closer to her until he stood right in front of her

"The plan worked" he said "Now your free" Yui smiled and hugged Subaru, crying happily against his chest

"Thank you Subaru-kun, thank you so much" Yui pulled away and wiped her tears away "But where am I going to stay?" she asked him

"With my mother" he replied

"Your mother?" Yui said in surprised, Subaru nodded

"You'll be safe there since none of my brothers visit her, it's only me"

"Where your mother live Subaru-kun?" Yui asked him cursorily

"In our old house on Earth" he replied

"How are we going to get there?" Yui asked

"I would fly you there put my brothers might see us so we'll take the limo" Subaru said as they walked to the other side of the forest where there was a road.

"But won't the others know that we using the limo since a familiar drives it?" Yui asked, it was a smart question, after all they always ask their familiars of what has happened on their day

"The familiar is my own so it won't tell any of my brothers" Subaru said to Yui who signed in relief, the limo then pulled up and the two of them got in. As the limo drove off Yui felt relief and happiness fill her body.

She was finally free from the darkness that she was in for so long.

 **And here's chapter 4! So Yui has finally escaped with the help of Subaru and is now going to live with his mother. I wanted Christa to live on Earth instead of the demon world because the demon world is full of vampires and Yui would not like that. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter~**

 **See You.**


	5. New home

**Chapter 5**

Yui stared in awe at the house, no castle as she and Subaru stepped out of the limo, she didn't think that there was anything bigger then the Sakamaki Mansion until now. The castle looked goth-like, Yui wondered if the inside would be the same.

"You taken back huh" Subaru chuckled as he saw Yui's expression

"It's huge!" Yui said with a smile "Your mother really lives here?"

"Yep" Subaru then looked at the ground nervously, it had been some time since he saw his mother and he was nervous on how she would react to seeing him. Who she shout at him like she did when he was a child? Or will she welcome him with open arms?

"Subaru-kun are you ok?" Subaru looked at Yui who was besides him, she held worry in her eyes, it made the vampire fell...loved. Subaru blushed and looked away from Yui, his head now back up.

"Y-yeah...Come one, let's go inside" Yui followed Subaru inside of the goth-like castle, she gasp on how beautiful it was inside. There was beautiful furniture, objects and patterns everywhere, it made the Sakamaki Mansion look like a garden playhouse.

"Wow! It's so beautiful!" Yui said with a smile, Subaru smiled at her. He opened moth about to say something but got interrupted.

"Why thank you" the voice made Yui jump in surprise, she turned around to see a women with long white hair that was in a plait, the women was wearing a white and red dress. Yui thought the women was stunningly beautiful, the women smiled at Yui. "I'm happy you like it"

"Mother" The women then looked at Subaru, her smile remained as she ran to him and wrapped her arms around his figure.

"Subaru! I haven't seen you in a while" she then looked at her son and placed her hands on his cheeks "I missed you" Subaru smiled gently at his mother and placed one of his hands on-top of her's.

"I missed you too" he then turned and looked at Yui "Mother this is Yui" Christa removed at hands from Subaru and walked over to the blonde human, Christa smiled at her.

"Hello Yui, it's nice to meet you" Yui smiled and bowed at the women in front of her

"Thank you, I'm Yui Komori" Yui said as she stood up straight

"Your very beautiful Yui-san" Christa said making Yui blush

"Thank you Christa-san but you are much more beautiful then me" Christa chuckled and waved her hand at the girl

"Oh thank you" Christa then turned to look at her son "Why, are you two here?"

"Mother, Yui ran away from her home because of her, bad parents, is it okay it she lives here? Until we sort something out of course" Subaru answered, he lied to his mother about what really happened. You can guess why can't you?

After hearing this Christa gasped and had a shocked look on her face that quickly turned into a sad expression "Of course she can" she turned to Yui and held her hands in hers "You can stay here as long as you like my dear"

"Thank you very much" Yui thanked the women, she had to repay Christa someday for her kindness.

"I gotta go back" Subaru spoke "I'll be back here soon okay" Yui nodded and smiled at the vampire

"Yes, thank you Subaru-kun" Subaru's cheeks turned pink and he scratched the back of his neck

"N-no problem" he gave them a wave before he vanished before their eyes (he teleported).

"Now" Christa said "Let me show you around"

"Yes please" Yui followed Christa around the mansion, every room they went in she was getting more and more surprised, every room was beautiful. The kitchen, lounge, library, bedrooms, Yui found them all perfect. Christa then led Yui into a room with white walls and gold designs, the bed was a king size, on he other side of the wall was a big desk with a mirror and small cabinets. There were also double white and gold doors on the far wall which led onto a round balcony which had a beautiful scenery on the front garden and what was beyond it.

"This is your room" Yui looked at Christa in shock. This room was hers? No way! It was the most beautiful bedroom she'd ever seen!

"R-really? Are you sure I can have this room?"

"Of course" Christa smiled at the girl "I hope you like it"

"I love it" Yui exclaimed with excitement "It's beautiful!" Christa giggled

"I'm glad you think so" Christa walked a few steps towards Yui "I know that Subaru said why you came to live here for a while but I know that that's not all the information, is it" Yui fell silent, she looked at the ground with a gloomy expression "But don't worry, I won't pester you about it" Yui then looked up at the women to see her smile "I'll wait until you wish to tell me"

"Thank you Christa-san" Yui felt relieved and smiled

"Now my dear get some rest, you need your energy for tomorrow" Yui nodded but she realized something...

She hasn't got any clothes!

"Erm, Christa-san" Christa tilted her head to the side as to say 'yes' "I, umm, don't have any clothes with me"

"Oh no worries" Christa waved her hand "Wait here" Christa was gone fora few seconds before she returned back to Yui's room. In her hands she held what looked like a nightgown, she placed it on the bed. "You can wear this until we get you some clothes"

Yui looked at the nightgown that layed on her bed, it was white and shirt, Yui was sure that it would end on or above her knees. It had long sleeves with ruffled ends and some lace at the top, Yui found it to be somewhat elegant.

"Thank you very much Christa-san, I'll buy clothes as soon as I can" Yui promised

"Oh no worries dear, there's no rush" Christa said "Now get some rest dear" Christa then walked out of Yui's room and shut the door behind her, leaving only Yui in the room. Yui took off her clothes and put on the nightgown, it felt comfortable and warm. Yui then folded up her clothes and put them on the desk, she layed on the bed, she felt her eyes become heavy and soon fell asleep.

She hoped that she would now live her life in happiness.

 **The next day**

Yui woke up with a yawn, she rubbed her eyes and sat up, she felt different today. It was because she was out of the Sakamaki Mansion and she didn't have to go back she hoped, so as you can tell by now Yui was in a good mood. Yui climbed out of her bed and walked out of her room, remembering her tour with Christa, Yui found the kitchen easily. Hearing her stomach growl in hunger Yui decided to make breakfast, after searching through the cupboards and fridge Yui found the ingredients to make pancakes ( no jokes okay -_-). During her cooking Christa made her way into the kitchen, she could smell the scent of the pancakes from her room, it made her mouth water.

"Ah Yui-chan, your making breakfast" Yui turned to Christa with a smile

"Yes, do you mind Christa-san?"

"No dear, I could smell the delicious scent from my room" Yui giggled

"They'll be done soon" Yui said as she continued to cook. A few minutes later Yui cooked six pancaked and placed them on the table, as Yui and Christa ate they began to talk.

"So Yui-chan, how did you meet my child Subaru?" Christa, asked Yui eye's widened at this question. She would say that she lived with him and his brothers but she had to play along with Subaru's lie.

"W-well one night I managed to escape from my house, I was thinking of running away but I had no money and I didn't know where to go so I just walked for a while and I accidentally bumped into Subaru-kun. He was mad at first but we sorted it out. We started to meet more often, I eventually told him about my parents and what they were doing to me and he insisted that I stay with his mother" Yui explained, she held her breath, hoping that Christa would believe her.

"Ah I see, you must of been happy to suddenly meet Subaru, without him you wouldn't of escaped" Christa commented, Yui sighed in relief

"True, it must if been fate" Yui said they talked a little more which included a few giggles.

"What are you two giggling about?" said Subaru as he appeared before them, his face and the tone of his voice masked his happy emotion to see Yui and his mother getting along.

"Nothing my dear Subaru" Christa waved off "Ah Subaru, Yui-chan needs to buy some clothes, can you accompany her? If she and her parents cross paths I don't think it will be good" the women explained.

"But...that means I have to go shopping" Subaru said in a gloomy tone which made Yui giggle and Christa smile, he was cute when he was pouting. Christa sighed and faked a sad expression

"I see, I just thought that it would be a good idea to protect Yui, she's a beautiful girl and no doubt that she will attraction attention. Some men might even flirt with her but I guess you don't care about that do you Subaru?" Subaru was taken back by his mother's words and the thought of men flirting with Yui made him angry. He didn't know why.

"I changed my mind" he said

"Eh?"

"Stupid I said I'll go! Now get changed, I don't have all day you know" Yui smiled and thanked the male vampire before going upstairs to get changed and freshen up. A few minuted later Yui came back down in the clothes she wore yesterday, as the two walked out Christa could hear Subaru's words.

"You better not be those girls who goes into every single shop or I'll carry you out and bring you back here!" It caused her to giggle

 _Subaru, your growing up fast. I wonder...if Yui-chan is the one for you_

Christa leaned back in her and smiled softly

 _We'll only find out in the future_

 **At last chapter 5 is here! Sorry if it's short, I didn't have much ideas for this chapter but I kinda know what I'm going to do in the next chapter. Might start typing it now, it's only 4:44am, I've been up till 6:30 yesterday XD**

 **See you**


	6. Some Fun

**Chapter 6**

Yui smiled as she walked threw the town, inhaling the fresh air. It's been so long since she'd been outside and walked freely even though Subaru was with her she still felt like she was a bird spreading her wings.

"Oi, Yui" Yui looked at Subaru who was carrying her bags for her, he looked at her with an annoyed expression.

"Yes Subaru-kun"

"We better not go into any more shops, my hands are full! It's a pain" he complained, Yui stuffed a giggle as he said his words

"Actually I was thinking we could go to a cafe Subaru-kun" Yui said, the vampire looked at the girl

"And then we can go home?"

"Yes"

"...OK" So, Yui lead Subaru to a little cafe, it was busy but they managed to get a window table. Subaru set the backs on the ground near the window so that they would see easily if someone tried to snatch some or all of them. A waiter came and took their orders, Yui ordered a strawberry cream cake with vanilla milkshake. Subaru didn't order anything, the waiter then took off.

"Subaru-kun are you really not having anything?" the blonde girl looked at the vampire opposite her, her eyes staring at him.

"Don't feel like having anything right now" he replied

"Oh, ok" the blonde then looked at her hands on her lap, Subaru noticed this but didn't say anything. Mostly because he couldn't think of anything. The waiter then came back and placed Yui's order in front of her on the table before going back.

"It looks yummy!" Yui smiled as she ate a piece of her cake "It's delicious!"

"Really?" Yui nodded

"Would you like to try some Subaru-kun?" Subaru looked down at the cake, thinking on the offer.

"Errm"

"Please? Just one bite?" Subaru looked at the puppy eyes the blonde gave him and eventually gave in.

"Alright...but you have to feed me"

"Eh?!" Yui's cheeks turned pink. She had to...feed him? But why?

"But-"

"No 'buts Yui" Subaru then opened his mouth, waiting. With hesitation Yui lifted up the fork (which already had a piece of cake on) to Subaru's mouth, she slowly pushed it forward. Subaru then put the fork in his mouth and retreated back in a second, leaving the fork clean. Yui watched as Subaru chewed and swallowed the food, waiting for his reaction.

"It's good" Yui smiled, happy with his answer. After they finished their time in the cafe they called a limo, much to Yui's protest, to drive them home. When they arrived Subaru put Yui's bags in her room near the bed. Yui thanked the man which made him blush. Just then Christa came into the room with a smile.

"Your back! How was your day?"

"Tiring" the girls giggled at Subaru's response, Christa noticed the bags next to Yui's bed

"Wah~ you brought so much Yui-chan" Yui scratched the back of her neck sheepishly

"Well there was a lot of nice clothes, I couldn't help myself"

"Oh no one can dear" Christa stated with a smile "Do you mind if I?" she pointed to the bags

"Oh, no" Christa's eyes shone with excitement as she looked through Yui's bags, she was like a child on Christmas Eve. Yui giggled while Subaru said nothing.

"I need to go now, the others will wonder where I am" he stated as he suddenly vanished before Yui's eyes, she started at the spot where the vampire once stood.

"Yui-chan!" Christa brought Yui out of her trance, Yui looked at Christa who had all the clothes layed out on the bed but Christa was holding something in her hands, the beautiful vampire turned to look at Yui, Yui finally saw what Christa was holding. It made the blonde's eyes widened.

It was a pregnancy test.

"Yui-chan, why do you have this?" the excitement that was once in Christa's eyes were now replaces with seriousness, Yui became scared and nervous, her body was shaking slightly.

"W-well I haven't been feeling well recently"

"So you think that you might be pregnant?" Yui looked down at the ground, her hair covering her face

"It-It's a possibility, I've had morning sickness" Yui's eyes started shaking, she then felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up and saw Christa looking at her with concern. (she put the box back in the bag)

"Yui-chan, you must wait till the day after you missed your period to take a pregnancy test, wait till then okay?" Yui nodded and shut her eyes trying to stop her tears however Christa hugged the girl. "It'll be okay child, if it is positive me and my son will help you"

"Thank you" Yui muffled, it was nice to have a women hug her, she felt more safer and calmer. They two pulled back and Christa wiped Yui's tears away and smiled at her "Now, you would like to help me bake some cakes? Ii like to do it when I'm sad, it cheers me up" Yui nodded at the vampire

"Yes, I would like that" the two then walked to the kitchen and got the equipment and ingredients ready to make some cupcakes, while mixing the ingredients they talked, mainly about girly things and they also shared a few giggles.

 _It's nice living here_ Yui thought _Christa is so nice and kind, not to mention very beautiful. Her hair is like a white rose, then again so does her skin._

"Aaah!"

 _SPLASH_

Cake mix was now over the kitchen counter, the mix had also gotten onto Yui and Christa. They had some in their hair, face, arms and aprons. Silence.

"Pfft" Christa looked at Yui who made the noise

"Yui-chan I'm sorry-"

"Hahahaha!" Yui let go of the spoon she was holding and clutched her stomach as she laughed "I'm, I'm sorry Christa-san! But, hahaha, that was funny!" Christa looked at Yui and felt her lips waver, in seconds she let out a laugh and joined in with Yui. After a few moments of laughter they fianlly calmed down and wiped their eyes, they cried tears of laughter.

Christa felt her heart warm up, it had been so long since she smiled and laughed, guess having Yui around was a positive. In just a day she became to like Yui, she was beautiful, kind, helpful and somehow made her smile and laugh. But remembering what her son had told her made Christa feel sad.

Yui smiled and turned to look at Christa who was now holding a sad facial expression, Yui looked at her in concern.

"Christa-san, what's wrong"

"Huh?" The vampire looked at Yui, she didn't know that she had stopped smiling until Yui asked her "Oh it's nothing" Maybe telling her would be bad.

"Christa-san I'm not fooled easily" said Yui with a strong face "Please tell me, you've helped me and I want to help you"

Christa stayed silent for a while before answering Yui

"I was just remembering what Subaru had told me" Yui looked at her questioningly "About why you ran away" Yui was a bot taken back by this, she now wore a grim expression. "It's sad to remember it but for you it must of been horrible to live like that"

"Yes...it was" Yui whispered.

It was hard to live with six vampires who constantly wanted your blood without caring about you, it was even more hard when one of them raped you and they didn't care about the pain they cause you.

But Christa didn't know about that

"It was very hard...but" Yui' strong attitude was now back as she looked at Christa with brave eyes "I won't let it from stopping me live my life and finding happiness, I won't let it drag me down and make me weaker then I am right now. I...I will to stand strong and put it all behind me. It is in the past, Ii will only look forward towards the future"

Christa stared at Yui, shocked by her outburst.

 _Yui-chan has been through so much as she still manages to smile_

Christa then wrapped Yui in a hug which made Yui shocked, her shock was fastly fading as she returned the hug. They stayed like for a few minutes until Christa remembered something.

"Ah!" she pulled back quickly "We forgot about the cakes" Christa pulled Yui up and they began to make their cupcakes once again.

After they made some new cake mix without spilling it everywhere, they poured it into their holders and put them in the oven. As the cupcakes where being cooked Yui and Christa cleaned up the mess they made, they managed to take a quick shower and come back into the kitchen, just in time to take the cupcakes out. The two then mixed the icing and gently out it on after the cupcakes cooled down.

Proud of their work the girls rewarded them self by eating two of the cupcakes, they were now sitting at the dinning table enjoying their hard work.

"Delicious~" Christa moaned as she finished her cupcake, Yui agreed as she as well finished hers "Your a good cook Yui-chan"

"Ah thank you Christa-san, you a good cook too"

"You forget I was the one who splashed cake mix everywhere" the two giggled at the memory that happened a few hours ago.

"I like living here" Yui said which made Christa look at her "It's fun living with you Christa-san" Christa felt water come to her eyes

"Oh Yui-chan!" she jumped out of her chair and grabbed Yui in a bear hug "Your just so precious" Christa smiled as she squeezed the blonde's cheeks

"Thank you Christa-san" Yui managed to say with her cheeks being smushed together but she smiled. Christa giggled as she let go of Yui (including her cheeks), she stood up as she stretched her body as she yawned.

"I'm tired already?" Christa rubbed her eyes "What time is it?" Yui looked at the clock on the kitchen wall and was shocked by what it was on

12.00 pm

"Midnight?!" Yui said in shock

"Already?!" Christa signed "I guess it true when they say 'time flies by when your having fun'"

Yui smiled "Yeah"

"Well good night Yui-chan"

"Good night Christa-san" the two shared a hug before going into their rooms. Yui hanged her new clothes up in her wardrobe and put on a new sleep attire. It was a green night dress that reached just below her knees with white buttons with a small blouse collar. Yui slipped into bed, enjoying the softness on the mattress and her pillow. She went to bed with a smile, enjoying her life in a new home.

 **Chapter 6 is here, I think I disappointed you all cause it's short. Why are all of my chapters short?! Answer: because I can't think of anything else to write for the chapter. I kinda know what to do for Chapter 7 but until then I hope you enjoyed this chapter and story so far!**

 **See You.**


	7. Daddy Visit

**Chapter 7**

The mansion was quiet.

Too quiet.

And it was full of despair.

Since the death of Yui things hadn't been the still layed on the floor and couch but didn't listen to music, Reiji didn't scold as much as he used to and kept reading his books, you would mostly likely find him in his laboratory or room. Kanato still talked to his precious Teddy but he did it more often, he would spend most of his time in his favourite room with the wax dolls, Laito didn't wear his usual smile or happy tone, instead he wore a grim expression, he was spending a lot of time outside looking at the roses recalling times where Yui would take care of them.

But Ayato was the worst one.

The red head vampire wouldn't come out of his room, his brothers have tried numerous times but gave up. He stopped calling himself 'Ore-sama' and complain that his brothers should listen to him since he was the best, he also had trouble sleeping. Every time he closed his eyes all he could see was Yui, if he did fall asleep then he would have nightmares. First an image of Yui, happy and smiling, the next was her dead, blood flowing down her mouth onto her neck and clothes, her eyes almost shut and tears falling down her cheeks.

Right now Ayato was lying on the couch in his room, his face was blank, it was hard to read what emotion he was feeling right now but one would be sure that it was sadness and guilt. The vampire brought up his hand above his face, the very hand that helped him claim Yui that night she tried to escape. At first he didn't feel guilty and did it without hesitation, to be honest he was happy that he did that to her, it meant that she would forever he his...or so he thought. Now that she's dead he was having second thoughts, he started to feel bad what he did to the blonde human, he even started to feel sorry for her. But wouldn't be able to understand that kind of pain unlike his brother Laito, well Laito would kinda understand.

His mind then played back every memory he had with the girl, good and bad ones. Biting. Kissing. Hugging. Comfort. Cute. It was like he had gone to a cinema and watched a movie all about him. The red head was so in thought that he didn't realize that he cheek was somehow wet, he used his hand to wipe his skin, his eyes widened at the source of his wet cheek.

A tear.

The vampire quickly sat up in shock, he was crying? He's never cried since he was a child. He only cried because of the bad things his mother did and say to him.

That's right, that women.

Yui has the heart of that women inside of her.

As soon as Ayato found that out he wanted to kill Yui, not wanting a piece of that horrible women alive but as he saw Yui, distance and close he saw hat Yui was nothing like Cordeila. Yui was kind, gentle, even though her belief in God was stupid, like her, she still made herself quite a girl. A girl which Ayato would never meet again.

His hand fell on his face, covering his eyes from the sunlight that now shine in his room, gritting his teeth Ayato stood up and walked over to his window. He saw the sky change colour as the sun began to rise, he remembered how Yui would comment on it, calling it 'beautiful'. He shut the curtain hastily, as if the sun just burned his skin. He signed and lowered his head.

 _Yui..._

"So this is what had become of Ayato Sakamaki" Ayato's head sprung up as the voice spoke, he knew who it was. Turning around he glared at the man who stood before him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked coldly

"Can't a father visit his sons?" KarlHeinz threw back, Ayato sucked in his teeth, letting out a 'tch' sound.

"They can, but you only come here to annoy us all" Ayato turned his head to the side, not wanting to look at his father.

"I come to check up on you all, I don't make it annoying. You consider it that way" Ayato said nothing as KarlHeinz looked at him, the vampire king signed as his son's behaviour. "I'm not in the mood for your bratty behaviour Ayato. Tell me, how is the girl doing?"

Ayato flinched and became silent, his eyes lowered a bit.

"Ayato" KarlHeinz sterlingly said "I asked you a question"

"She's gone" KarlHeinz looked at his son confused

"Gone? What do you mean she's gone?" The air around them became tight, the red head found it hard to breath out his words.

"She...she's dead" he said quietly hoping that hid father heard him so that he wouldn't repeat himself.

"What? She's what Ayato?!"

"SHE'S DEAD!" KarlHeinz was shocked by his son's loud voice "She's dead old man! You happy now!"

Ayato again lowered his head and gritted his teeth, trying to choke back his crying voice. Again silence influenced the air, Ayato's body began to tremble, this happened every time he thought about Yui's death. His voice would break, his eyes would get watery and his body would shake.

"We're having a meeting, in the living room, **now** " Ayato followed his father to their destination, a few seconds later the rest joined them, as you'd expect none of them were happy seeing their father but they didn't have the energy to throw him out.

"Let's skip right to point here, I'm in no mood for long talk" The brothers looked at their father with a blank expression "Why is she dead?"

That made them flinch.

They either looked down at the ground or at the walls, suddenly finding them interesting, KarlHeinz glared at his sons

"Give me an answer or should I make you?" he threatened, it was silent before one of them spoke

"She...she didn't like how she treated" Reiji fixed his glasses while looking at his father

"How did you treat her?" their father asked

"The same as every other bride" said Kanato clutching his teddy "Why did we have to treat her differently?"

"Because she's special" said KarlHeinz "She was no ordinary bride, she was different then the brides that have been sent here!" Kanato flinched at his fathers loud voice, Laito noticed this and put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. Even though they had fights Laito couldn't ignore the facts that they were all brothers, so sometimes he comforts them.

KarlHeinz continued "Her blood was the thing that made her special, her blood was powerful! It would of made one of you King of Vampires!" his voice boomed threw the walls of the mansion "Also, I thought she would change all of your sick, twisted minds"

The room was silent, the brothers didn't want to talk. One their father would just get angry at them and shout at them more and Two they didn't want to talk about Yui. The King of Vampires looked at his sons sternly.

"So, you said she didn't like how she was treated which is the reason that she died, meaning that she committed suicide...was there any other reason she killed herself?"

Four of the brothers shook their heads, one stayed quiet and one spoke up.

"Yeah" The brothers and KarlHeinz looked at Subaru who spoke "There was one more reason, right Ayato" All eyes were now n the red-haired vampire, KarlHeinz narrowed his eyes at his son.

"Ayato, what did you do to her?"

...

"I...I raped her"

Eyes widened at this statement, both the brothers (except Subaru of course) and KarlHeinz. Never in a million years would they though that Ayato would rape someone.

"YOU DID WHAT!" KarlHeinz was more angry then ever, he grabbed Ayato and pushed him against the wall, however Ayato did not move any part of his body, he let his father do what he wanted. "WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?! WHAT POSSESSED YOU TO DO SUCH A THING?!" Ayato smirked at his father.

"Like your one to talk"

"Excuse me?!" Ayato looked up at his father glaring at him, his eyes were burning with hate.

"Why are you angry at me for raping someone huh?! You raped Subaru's mother didn't you?!" Subaru flinched "So how can you be angry at me when you've done it?! Christa might not even be the only women you've raped I bet!"

Father and Son glared at each other, the brothers watched with widened eyes. But the brothers saw reason in Ayato's words however they were angry at him. How could he do such a thing? Sure Yui was their bride so they could do what they want with her...but rape? No, out of the question!

KarlHeinz sighed and let go of Ayato, he walked a few steps away from them and looked out of the window. The sun was shining brightly, birds flew and tweeted and the sky was a beautiful clear blue. Why on a beautiful day like this must he find out that Yui died? The King then turned to look at his sons, he glared at them.

"You are all sick and twisted...especially you Ayato. Just like your mother"

 **Chapter 7 is hereeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! It took so long cause I kept getting distracted! But finally It got it done and I hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **See You.**


	8. I'm pregnant!

**Chapter 8**

It has been 3 weeks since Yui came to live with Christa, to be honest she was enjoying her stay. Yui and Christa got along very well with each other like sisters, Subaru was his normal self but he would open up every now and then.

However Yui was also worried.

She still had morning sickness and her stomach was beginning to feel strange, to make things worse it was becoming bigger! Yui wanted to find out what was going on so after breakfast she went to her room and went into her bathroom and opened one of the cabinets under the sink, she pulled out the box that Christa held while scanning through Yui's bags looking at her new clothes.

A pregnancy test.

Yui held it in her hands, they began to shake as she opened the box and followed the instructions. After she was done she placed the stick in the sink and stared at it, waiting for the results. 10 minutes later she got them.

It was positive.

Yui couldn't believe it as she fell on the floor, tears ran down her face like a waterfall and her body shook even more. She was carrying a baby, but an even worse thought came to her mind.

She was carrying Ayato Sakamaki's child.

She continued to cry as she pulled her weak body from the floor and throw the pregnancy test in the bin at the side of her sink, she decided to take a long bath and wash her face before going out of her room. With new clothes on she walked out of her room and walked around the house, she quickly found a library and went in. She looked through the books and eventually found one to read, she hoped that reading would take her mind of the big news but sadly it didn't.

Yui closed the book on the tenth page, she placed it back on it's shelf before walking out of the room.

Where she bumped into Christa.

"Oh" Christa looked at Yui with concern "Yui-chan are you okay? You don't look very well" Yui looked down on the ground, her fingers fumbled together.

"I...I um, t-took the test"

"W-what did it say"

Yui was silent for a moments before giving her answer but she couldn't say it with words, she started to cry and Christa pulled her into a hug, knowing the answer.

"Shh child, it is okay" Christa stokes Yui's hair to comfort her "Remember what I told you, my Subaru and I will help you through this" Christa felt Yui nod her head from her clothes, Yui pulled back slightly and looked at the women who embraced her.

"Thank you Christa-san" Christa smiled at Yui, but...

"I, just have a question" Yui nodded at her "Is it Subaru's?"

"Er, umm..." Yui couldn't find her words. Of course it's not his but...would it be better if she told Christa that it was his? What should she do?

"No" Yui jumped when she heard Subaru's voice, he was standing in front of the two girls, his face holding a blank expression. "It's not mine" he walked closer until he stood inches away from them "But that doesn't mean that I won't treat it as my own"

"Eh?" Yui blinked, she was confused.

"Subaru, are you saying that you'll be the child's father even though it's not yours" Christa asked, Yui was shocked by her question. Would Subaru really do that? Should Yui let him? But, the child will need to know it's real father won't it?

"Yes" Yui's eyes widened at Subaru's answer, she was so shocked that she couldn't speak, just stare. Subaru then looked at Yui with a serious expression. He absolutely wasn't joking. "But only if Yui allows it"

The pair of eyes where now on Yui, it was her time to make the decision. Should she agree? Will Subaru be up for the job? Having a baby is harder then you think and with Subaru's low patience she figured that it won't go so well. Then the memories of the kind Subaru flowed her mind, her was caring, kind, gentle and loving. All the things in a girls dream husband.

But was that Yui's dream husband? She wasn't sure.

Yui though hard about this. She looked up to meet the eyes of mother and son. The answer finally hit her.

"Yes" Christa smiled and Subaru looked at with kinda shocked. Yui smiled at him which caused his cheeks to heat up, he put a hand to his mouth and turned his head away trying to hide his embarrassment.

"I'm so happy!" Christa clapped her hands together still wearing her smile of happiness. "We need to buy some stuff! Like a crib, blankets, pillows, music players, Oh! And we need to paint one of the rooms and..." Christa started to rant in her fantasy world, Yui and Subaru sweat dropped as they watched the women thinking of names.

"She looks...prepared" Yui commented, Subaru looked at Yui and thought. Why did she agree to him being the father? Did she think he said something else? No. Wait why did he ask if he could be the father? Something must be wrong with him. When he heard that Yui was pregnant with Ayato's child he felt...hurt. What brought this feeling? He didn't know and he didn't like it. Will he be able to cure it? He hoped so.

Ever since Yui came to the Sakamaki Mansion he started t feel different, he felt awkward when they were alone, he feared that she would be hurt by him if she kept coming to him, so he pushed her away. However the girl surprised him when she kept coming to him, no matter what he did and said she wouldn't go away. That's when Subaru started to see Yui as special, not because of her blood but because of her strong will.

"Subaru-kun?" The vampire jumped out of his thoughts as Yui called him, she was looking at him with her beautiful pink sherbet eyes. "Are you okay?"

Subaru looked at her and then smiled, he placed a hand in her head and gave a few rubs before answering her.

"Yeah, I'm good"

Yui blinked before smiling at the kind vampire.

"Good" she would hate it if something was wrong with him.

"Ah! I remembered something!" the two turned to Christa who had ended her baby rant "Yui-chan has to go to the doctor's! They'll book your appointment's for your scans and tests"

"Your right" Yui said, how could she forget that she had to go to the doctors!

"Erm, Mother" Subaru said uneasily "Yui can't go to a human doctor" Christa looked at her son confused, as did Yui. "You see, the baby will most likely not be human"

"Not, human?" Yui repeated his words. Why would the child not be a human? Then a thought hit her like a bolt of lighting. The child was Ayato's. And he's a vampire.

 _That's right_ Yui grips a fistful of her shirt with one of her hands, not wanting to remember the horrible day.

"Really?" Christa asked, Subaru nodded and she signed sadly "OK not a human but she must go to a non-human doctor"

"She will, I'll make sure she does" Subaru promised

"Good!" Christa again smiled "Okay so first we need to book an appointment at the doctors" Subaru nodded

"Erm, exactly how long does it take a non-human baby to be born" Yui asked a bit worried, well it is normal. Especially for a girl her age.

"Ermmmm, about 3-4 months I think" Christa answered with a finger on her chin "But for a human it's really, really painful" Yui's eyes widened at this. It was that painful? Oh god! "But, I don't want Yui-chan to do through that pain"

Yui felt touched by Christa's worry but she got what Christa was saying.

"Christa-san, you want me to become...non-human?" Christa slowly nodded her head, her face showing guilt

"Mother!" Subaru thought his mother was stupid! But he was the same as her, he didn't want Yui to be in more pain when she gives birth, but was turning her into a vampire really the answer?

"It's not just painful Yui-chan, with your weak condition you could die as well" Yui's chest hurt by hearing those words. She would die? No, no she didn't want that! If that happened then she wouldn't be with her child, with the people she loves.

"So to reduce the pain and to stay with me child, I must...become a vampire?" Again Christa nodded, Yui looked at the ground taking in the information

"No. No you don't" Subaru protested "At least not right now"

"It would help Subaru" Christa commented

"I know but..." Subaru clenched his fists and looked at the ground, his special human was going to be turned into a vampire? He didn't want that, she would become a monster!

Just like him.

"Subaru-kun" a warm hand touched one of his clenched fists, Yui would loose the warmth of her skin as well. He looked at the blonde girl who had determination in her eyes. "I need to do this, if I don't then I won't be with my child"

His eyes saddened at her words. If she did turn into a vampire then she would die, her child would be sad. It wouldn't be the only one missing her.

Subaru unclenched his fists and looked at Yui, he held her feeling the soon-to-be-gone warmth skin on her hands.

"I know" he said, Yui looked at him concerned, knowing that he wasn't happy.

"I'll take my leave now" Christa announced, feeling the emotions coming from the two, she left quietly.

"Subaru-kun..."

"...Hmp"

Subaru teleported them to his room and pushed Yui on the bed gently and hovered above her, Yui had no idea what was going on. She gasped as she felt his tongue on her neck down to her collarbone. He placed kissed along there and pulled down her top so that it showed her shoulders, he licked across her left shoulder and planted a gentle kiss. Yui gasped with each action, she wanted to stop him but her body had a mind of it's own, it felt good when she felt his tongue on her skin, her skin was becoming hot.

"Subaru...-kun" she gasped out, Subaru kept his head on her shoulder.

"Prepare yourself, I'm going in" A second later he pierced her skin with his fangs, Yui thoughts he was going to suck her blood but he didn't. Then pain came, a horrible pain, it hurt so bad she let out a scream and passed out. Subaru pulled his head back and wiped his mouth from the blood that escaped her body. He didn't drink her blood, he injected his vampire venom in her veins.

He pulled the covers over her and brushed her hair out of her face, she looked so peaceful. It would take a week for her to wake up from her transformation. At least she will have eternal life.

Subaru changed into PJ clothes and went under the covers of his bed and pulled Yui to him. Closing his eyes he enjoyed the warmth when he could.

 **Chapter 8 is here! Sorry it took so long! I've had no motivation lately. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :)**

 **See You.**


	9. I'm a vampire now!

**Chapter 9**

As soon as she opened her eyes she knew that something was different, one because she was in a different room, two she felt different. Yui sat up and touched her collarbone, her skin was cold and she had no heartbeat, was she dead? She put her teeth together. Bad mistake. Yui felt a pain in her mouth and touched the inner bit of her lip, it was bleeding, Yui touched her teeth to find two long and sharp teeth. These weren't no ordinary teeth.

They were fangs.

Yui jumped into the bathroom and opened her mouth wide in the bathroom mirror where she saw four fangs, two on the top and two on the middle. There was no objection.

She's a vampire. No longer human.

 _But how?_ Yui wondered She was a human just yesterday, just hours ago! How did she turn into a vampire in that amount of time?! Yui tried to remember what happened. She found out she was pregnant and told Christa, Subaru will be the child's father even though its not his, Christa started to rant, Yui found out her child might be a vampire and so has to see a non-human doctor, and...

Yui blushed as she remembered. Subaru teleported them to his room where he kissed her skin and, sucked her blood?

 _No he couldn't have, it didn't feel like he was sucking my blood_

What did he do to her that hurted her? Wait! Did...did Subaru turn her into a vampire?! But when? Wait! Was the pain she felt last night him doing something to her to make her a vampire? Yui needed answered and she needed them now! Just as she walked out of the bathroom Subaru walked in the bedroom, she immediately went to him and asked him questions.

"Subaru-kun what happened? How did I become a vampire? Did you do this?"

"Yes, I did" he answered. Yui looked at him in shock.

"So, the pain that I felt when you bite me, that was you sucking my blood?"

"Yes"

Yui was about to say something when she felt thirsty, so thirsty. She looked at Subaru and lost control, she jumped on him and pinned him to the ground, her hands were tightly wrapped around his wrists but she let go go to pull down his school blazer. She saw the flesh of his neck as she pulled his blazer down, she could also smell his blood, it drove her crazy. She needed it.

"Oi, Yui-!"

"Stay still" She gave him a warning before biting into his neck, Subaru gritted his teeth as he felt blood leaving his body. The vampire now knows what Yui felt like everytime her blood was sucked. It didn't feel good, it made him feel dizzy, it also hurt where her fangs pierced his skin

"Yui, stop, if you continue then I'll faint" Subaru felt the fangs leave his skin and Yui sat up, it was then that the two noticed what position they were in with Yui sitting on Subaru who was on the floor, they blushed and Yui quickly got up letting Subaru stand up. He pulled his blazer back up and then looked at Yui who was looking down at the floor, making hard to meet her eyes.

"I'm sorry Subaru-kun" Yui said as she cried "I didn't mean to do that to you!" she then buried her face in her hands, muffling her cries "Why? Why did you do this to me?"

"You know why" Subaru said unfazed by her crying "You had to be turned into a vampire so that you could live"

"But why now? Why couldn't we wait till I was near giving birth?"

"You would of died" Yui's froze by his answer "The transformation takes a week to be complete, if this happened when you were near giving birth there would of been a high possibility of your child being born during the transformation, it would kill you" The vampire looked at the now vampire blonde girl, her hands slowly came down and rested on her lap, her eyes were red from crying.

"I understand" she sniffled and Subaru rubbed the back of his neck, it was awkward for him to see Yui like this and he didn't like it when she was sad. So he went to the girl's side and gently patted her head, Yui looked up at him, he looked at her gently. He didn't say any words, just gave her the touch of comfort which she needed right now. To Yui it felt nice when he patted her head, he did it with kindness which made her happy.

"Wait!" Subaru looked at Yui who had a look of surprise on her face "You said the transformation takes a week, so I've been out for a whole week?"

"Hm" Subaru hummed a 'yes', not wanting to say words to enjoy the moment, Yui then twiddled her fingers together, a slight pink on her cheeks.

"S-Subaru-kun, c-can I drink your blood again?" Subaru looked at Yui surprised. She wanted to suck his blood again? Did she not feel disgusted by her new way of having food?

"U-um" his cheeks also became a tinted pink "A-are you sure you want to?"

"Yes" Yui nodded, Subaru let out a sigh and nodded at the blonde girl, he pulled down his blazer to show his neck.

"Here" Yui got closer to Subaru and leaned towards his neck, she sniffed his skin.

 _Subaru-kun smells nice, how come I've never noticed it before? Maybe it's because I'm a vampire now._

Yui licked along his neck causing Subaru's blush to grow, Yui finally bit down and started to suck his blood. Subaru bit his lip to hold his voice however Yui let out little moans of feeling Subaru's blood run through her. Yui pulled back and licked her lips when she was done, the two vampires then met face to face. Their eyes locked and sat still, Subaru caressed Yui's cheek, Yui leaned into his soft touch, his face started to get closer.

"Yui..." their noses touched, their lips going closer and closer.

"YUI-CHAN~!" The bedroom door burst opened to show a excited Christa, her eyes shone and a smile was on he face, her face turned into curiosity as she found the person she was calling to be on the floor next to her son Subaru "Nani? What's going on?" The two vampires jumped apart as soon as they heard the door open, they were sitting awkwardly next to each other with a blush on their face. "Did something happen?"

"I-I was just explaining to Yui about her being a vampire now" Yui nodded with Subaru's answer, Christa looked at two a bit confused but she shrugged it off, she hugged Yui who was surprised at the contact.

"I missed you Yui-chan! I had to deal with big old gloomy over there" Subaru frowned at his mother's joke, ignoring the girls giggle, Christa noticed his frown and smiled "Oh Subaru-kun I was only joking" she then wrapped her arms around her son who blushed more "You know I care about you" Subaru was silent. She cared about him huh? Yui looked at Subaru and noticed his eyes were different, they were...sad? Subaru slowly put an arm around his mother who pulled away and smiled up at him, it took him a few seconds but he gave her a smile back. Yui looked at the mother and son before her, she wondered why Subaru looked sad when Christa said that she cared about him, did he not like he caring for him?

Yui then remembered the dream she had about the Sakamaki's childhood, she didn't see much but she saw some important things. She recalled when she saw Subaru looking in a tower, Christa was in there looking out of the caged brick window. The little boy was holing a knife, a sliver knife, the one he gave to her for protection. But the boy dropped it when Christa walked away, both of their faces showed sadness.

What happened to them when he was young?

Yui had always wondered about that with Subaru and his brothers but she didn't wan to ask, she understood that it wasn't any of her business and that the brothers might not want to talk about their past, but she was still curious.

"Now then" Yui was cut from her thoughts and looked back at Christa and Subaru who now had their arms to their self, Christa wore a smile and Subaru had his normal blank expression "Yui-chan you must be hungry for sleeping for a week" Yui nodded and smiled, food sounded very good to her right now "I've baked some cakes for you and Subaru-kun downstairs" Christa motioned the two vampires to follow her to the kitchen, on the way their Yui and Subaru would steal glances at each other, their eyes met once and they looked away with embarrassment. The trio finally entered the kitchen and Yui gasped.

The table was filled with deserts! There was different kinds of cakes, cookies and other kinds of sweets, the trio sat down at the table, Yui and Subaru looked at the table in surprise. Christa baked this much?! She must be tired!

 _"I like to do it when I'm sad, it cheers me up"_ Christa's words played in Yui's mind, Yui looked at Christa who was happily eating a slice of chocolate cake, she had got some frosting on her cheek and Subaru used a napkin to wipe it off, Christa giggled at his affection. Yui smiled at the two and looked at the selection of the yummy looking deserts before her, she sliced herself a piece of strawberry cake with cream and placed it on a plate. From the first taste Yui's smile widen at it's delicious flavor and soft cream, as she was eating she took a glance at Subaru who was eating...the same cake a her?! Yui blushed and continued to eat the cake.

"Christa-san your so good at baking" Christa smiled at the praise she got from the blonde girl.

"Thank you Yui-chan, you've said that before" Yui giggled

"But it's true"

"But, I think Yui-chan is a better at baking them me, don't you think so Subaru?" Subaru jumped and looked at his mother with a little glare but Christa just smiled at him, Subaru looked at Yui who was blushing but was eager for his answer, his eyes looked down at the table, his cheeks were red as the strawberries on his cake.

"W-well I think both of you are great at baking, it's unfair to pick who's the best" Yui looked at Subaru, her chest felt warm by his words.

"Oh Subaru your so kind" Christa wrapped her son in a bear hug who was taken back by the action

"M-mother!"

"Oh stop being embarrassed Subaru, it makes you more cuter" Christa continued to hug her son while he protested, Yui smiled and giggled the the two silly vampires. She liked the relationship between the mother and son, Yui looked down at her stomach and rubbed it gently.

 _I would like it if me and my child had a happy relationship._

Subaru noticed Yui looking down at her stomach but said nothing, he watched her smile and looked at him. Their eyes met again, they felt their chest get warm and their faces get hot, Christa noticed and smirked at little. She let go of Subaru and stood up, getting the two vampires attention.

"I'm going to water the flowers in the garden" Christa walked out threw the door with a smirk on her face.

 _Now those two will have some time alone._

As Christa when into the garden, Subaru and Yui sat at the table awkwardly, the room was silent for a long time, one didn't say any other because of embarrassment. Yui was about to stand up until Subaru stopped her.

"What were you thinking?" Yui looked at the white-haired vampire confused.

"Eh?"

"When you looked at your stomach" he stood up and walked his way over to Yui who sat still in her seat "You were smiling" he stared at the blonde "Your happy aren't you, happy that your pregnant and having a child" Yui looked down at the floor with sad eyes.

"I-I am happy that I'm having a child, even if it's not the way I wanted it to go" Subaru glared at Yui and slammed a fist on the table making her jump and looked back up at him.

"You shouldn't be! You shouldn't be happy!" he yelled at her and grabbed her shoulders "The child you carry right now was made because Ayato raped you, he had sex with you against your will and got you pregnant, you shouldn't be happy at all!" Yui wined as Subaru's hold on her shoulder's tightened "Do you have any idea how serious this is! And worse Ayato didn't care of you hated what he did to you, he liked it and yet you say that your happy!"

"Stop it!" Yui shouted at Subaru and pushed him away from her as she stood up, Subaru wobble back on his feet and looked at Yui in surprise by her new vampire strength and loud voice "Just stop it! I'm not happy either! I'm not happy that Ayato raped me! I'm not happy that he enjoyed to see me suffer! I'm not happy that this child was made because I was raped!" Subaru started at Yui, her loud outburst caused him to stand still and become mute "But I will raise this child! I will raise it in a happy relationship and I will give it love and affection! I will never do anything bad to my child! The child id mine so let me do what I want with it!" Yui panted as she finished her outburst, the room was once again silent. Subaru looked at Yui, her words sinking in him, he sucked his teeth in and turned his back to her, Yui looked up and put a hand on her chest.

"Fine" he gruffly said and walked towards the door, he grabbed the handle and pulled the door open "You just don't have to hold in your feelings, you need people to help you right now" Subaru then walked out as he said his final words that day, Yui looked back at the table, her eyes fell on the takoyaki then had been presented neatly on a bowl. Yui walked to the table and picked up one of the sticks that held a ball of takoyaki, imagines of Ayato and her cooking takoyaki for him played in her mind, she frowned and placed the takoyaki on her mouth, giving it a few chews before swallowing.

"Oshii" (1)

 **(1) Oshii: means 'delicious' in japanese, I thought that it would fit the ending more then the english word :)**

 **OMG Sorry that this took so long! I feel so bad! I'll write more of the chapters on the weekends and after school so hopefully I can get them done quickly and upload more chapters.**

 **Did you guys see episode 8?! OMG I WAS FANGIRLING! The way Ayato tells Yui that she's 'his women' makes me go KYA! And his sad expression and his crying voice as he talks to her , it breaks my heart! I really hope that there will be more ayayui moments! There has to be!**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, might upload chapter 2 to 'Diabolik Wonderland' soon!**

 **See You.**


	10. Familiar visitor and Breakdown

**Big shout out to** **AnimeQueenallmighty for this idea! ^~^ Misa Himaru belongs to** **crystalraiya on tumblr! She's a very good friend of mine so please give her lot's of love!**

 **Chapter 10**

"Christa-san may I have more" Christa looked away from the frying pan she was holding filled with pancake mix to look at the blonde vampire, she smiled at her.

"Of course Yui-chan" Yui returned the smile.

"Thank you!" Yui said as she passed Christa her plate for the 6th time this morning. It has been a 1 1/2 months since Yui had found out that she was pregnant and as predicted by Christa Yui would change in the process, her body had gotten a little taller and more feminine, her hair had grown over her shoulders which Christa loved to style it in different ways. The two most biggest parts that changed in Yui were her breast size, which went from an A to a C and her personality, she was still kind but had more of a backbone, Subaru thought that it was all because of her pregnancy but Christa revealed that half of this happened because she had been turned into a vampire. Yui's stomach had grown a bit as well but not too much, after all she was only 1 1/2 months pregnant, her belly wouldn't be fully grown until the third month, and like all pregnant women they get food cravings, Yui craved pancakes most of them, ironic isn't it? Now that she _wasn't_ a pancake anymore.

Christa carefully flipped the now cooked pancake onto Yui's plate and gave the plate back to Yui who thanked the women before digging in to her pancake, Christa sweatdropped as Yui finished it in seconds, well it was normal for them. Yui gave out a pleased sign and leaned back in her chair.

"Those pancakes were delicious~ thank you Christa-san"

"It's nothing Yui-chan" Christa said as she began to tidy up the kitchen counter "You need to eat what you want when you want to" she put the ingredients back in the cupboard and fridge and put the frying pan in the sink, she wiped the spots of flour off the counter.

"Ano, where is Subaru-kun?"

"Ah, we went back to his house" Christa answered "You might not know this Yui-chan but Subaru had 5 older brothers"

 _Er, yeah I do know_ But Christa didn't know that Yui had lived with them being their sacrificial bride, instead of telling Christa this she kept silent and remembered the story she and Subaru had told her, she ran away from home because she had bad parents.

"5! That's a lot" Yui said in a surprised voice along with a face, Christa nodded at her.

"Yes but they are not mine"

"Eh?"

"Subaru is my only child, his brothers have different mothers but the same father, two of them had one mother and the other three had another mother" Christa had finished washing the frying pan and put it on the washing rank on the sink, she then took a seat next to Yui "the mother who had two sons was named Beatrix, she was a beautiful lady and somewhat kind but she wanted the father of her children to notice her, the same went with the mother of the three children but wasn't a nice lady"

"Notice her? What do you mean?" Now this was different, Yui hadn't heard of Shu's and Reiji's mother wanting KarlHeinz to notice her, she wondered if she should be listening to personal stuff but it let her get to know them better and understand them and the way they are now. Yui saw Christa's eyes turn sad and her head lowered a bit _Ah I think I've hit a sensitive spot_ "Ah you don't have to tell me Christa-san, I'm sorry for asking you" She places a hand on Christa's shoulder and smiled warmly at her "Only tell me when you want to okay" Christa looked up at Yui and made a little smile.

"Thank you" she had placed a hand on Yui's cheek and rubbed it with her thumb gently "Your such a kind girl"

"Thank you" Yui's stomach then grumbled causing the blonde to blush, Christa giggled with a hand at her mouth.

"Seems like someone is hungry, again" the two women giggled as they prepared more food for the little bundle in Yui.

 **Sakamaki Mansion**

The white haired vampire was in his room, inside of his coffin, he laid there with his eyes closed. It had been very gloomy in the Sakamaki Mansion for a while, it still was but it had lessened down, everyone still missed their blonde sacrifice who ended her life of the way they treated her. The brothers, except Subaru, were surprised by how much they missed her, not just her blood but her presence as well. They missed her smile, voice, laughter, everything about her, the brothers didn't know how much pain they caused her until that day.

It was hard for Subaru to not tell them the truth, to tell them she was alive, well and not to mention pregnant, it was hard for him to see his brothers pained and sad faces but he held back, he couldn't tell them about the truth, if he did they would return back to their sadistic selves and force Yui to come back, and give her a very painful punishment.

A knock came on his coffin making him open his eyes and grumble in annoyance as someone disturbed his quiet time.

"Who is it?"

"Er, a-ano Subaru-san? It's dinner time, please come down stairs and join everyone" It was the new sacrificial bride, Misa Himaru. She was brought here not long after Yui, she had long curled maroon hair and yellow-golden eyes, her body figure wasn't that much different from Yui's, her breasts were slightly bigger then Yui's flat ones (remember Yui now has size C which means that Yui's are way bigger), she was kind girl just like Yui and helpful, she was also a ice skater which she gave interesting stories about, this kept the brothers mind off Yui for a few minutes. Letting out a sign Subaru opened the coffin and climbed out of it, Misa stood back at this and watched as he put his hands in his pockets, he looked blankly at Misa.

"Fine, let's go"

"H-Hai!" Misa followed Subaru as he walked out of his room and began to walk to the dinning room, he sniffed the air and looked at the new bride for him and his brothers.

"You've been fed on" Misa jumped as Subaru spoke his words, her head lowered a bit

"Y-yes"

"By Shu again isn't it? I wonder why that guy won't leave you alone" Misa looked at Subaru with he eyes slightly wide, was he...worried about her? She felt touched by this.

"Don't misjudge my words, I don't care of your health, I was simply stating why Shu won't leave you alone. He's always lying down asleep somewhere but no he's more up that you've come here...well kind of"

"Really?" Misa wondered how she had that effect on the blonde lazy vampire. When Misa first came here she was scared as hell, she tried to escape many times but the brothers always caught her, they scared her very well. But Misa had noticed their sad expressions they showed a lot now that she paid attention to them, the brothers were all different, the eldest Shu, doing nothing at all except sleep and his brother Reiji did all of the work around the house. The triplets were very different from each other, Laito was a pervert, Kanato a hysteric cry baby, a scary one and Ayato who...didn't really say much. Out of all the brothers he was the one that hadn't bothered with her, not that she wanted him too but she wondered why, he always wore a blank expression as well. Subaru was like Ayato as well but she didn't see him much, he was always out out and Misa wondered why.

The two finally made it to the dinning room where the other brothers were, they both took their seats at the table and began to eat. The air was silent, all you could hear the knifes and forks clanging as they cut open the food, no one said a word as they ate. When they finished Subaru excused himself and walked out of the room, Reiji stared at Subaru's back until he disappeared.

"Just where does he go all the time?" Reiji wondered out loud, the brothers and Misa looked at him, all wondering the same question.

"Who cares?" Shu said as he stood up, Reiji glared at him as he too disappeared out of the room

"That good-for-nothing" Misa looked at Reiji then back at Shu's empty seat, she always wondered why Reiji hates Shu so much, yeah he was lazy and didn't do any work but was the harshness necessary?

"Maybe our little brother found a girl to play with~" Laito said with his usual smirk "Ah~ they grow up so fast"

"Laito-kun, your talking like he's your son" Misa said, Laito looked at Misa and chuckled.

"Well he is the youngest" Kanato looked at his older brother and clutched his Teddy.

"I do not wish to hear such things Laito, Teddy and I want pudding" Kanato said as he cracked his coconut cookies with his fork. Reiji signed as he saw crumbs fall on the floor, he would have to clean that up soon.

"You are all excused" The triplets left without a word, Misa stood up and looked at Reiji who was cleaning up the table by first cleaning up the cutlery, he noticed Misa's eyes on him and looked at her "It's impolite to stare"

"Gomen Reiji-san" Misa apologized "Ano, I was wondering why you hate Shu-kun so much"

"Do not speak his name in my presence" Misa flinched by Reiji's cold voice "He is a spineless good-for-nothing that should not exist"

 _Such harsh words_ Misa though and looked down at the table, her hand over her heart "Excuse me" Misa walked out of the room not wanting to anger Reiji any more. Reiji looked at Misa went out of the room, he put the picked up cutlery on the table and disappeared from his spot, he appeared in the Sakamaki garden, his face looking around, his nose sniffing the air, finding the scent he wanted he transported himself to where it went and found himself standing outside a gothic looking mansion. As he walked closer to it he caught two more scents, one he didn't know and one he found very familiar., he followed where the scents where and found himself going into a room which looked like a lounge.

His eyes widened as he saw a figure who looked similar to someone he used to know.

"Yui..." The women who he found similar to Yui turned around and gasped as she saw Reiji. That's it. He knew it was her, She had been found out. Subaru's eyes widened as he saw Reiji in his mother's home, Christa was also surprised as she saw Reiji in her lounge.

"R-Reiji...-san" Yui looked at the man in fear, her wide eyes showed it "W-what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing" Reiji said, he looked at Subaru and glared at him "So this is where you've been disappearing too, you knew that Yui was alive and you kept her all to yourself"

"It's not like that!" Yui said

"Reiji, how did you find this place?" Subaru asked his older brother.

"You forget Subaru I am a vampire just like you, I can easily smell your scent" he looked at Yui "But your scent is different, why?"

"Reiji please calm down" Christa said "How do you know Yui-chan? She moved away from her bad parents and came here to live with me" Reiji scoffed at the women words

"Is that the useless lie you've been told?"

"Lie? What do you mean lie it's the truth?" Christa said, she looked at Yui and Subaru "Isn't it?" the two looked down and didn't answer her question, the silence gave her the answer to her question "Y-you lied to me"

"We had too" Subaru said "If you knew what really happened you would of..." Subaru trailed off as childhood memories of his Mother shouting at him came back.

"What? Would of what Subaru!" This was the first time Yui heard Christa raise her voice, she was shocked but understood why, every parent would be angry if their child lied to them.

"Never mind that" Reiji said as he pushed up his glasses "I would like to know why you, Yui Komori, faked your death and ran away with Subaru to live with his mother?" Yui gritted her teeth in anger,

"Why should I?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why should I tell you anything?! You don't care what I do and what happens to me as long as you can have my blood, you and your brothers don't care about me! Subaru-kun was the only one who genuinely cared for me and helped me get better while you lot wouldn't do anything! I don't belong to any of you! You can't tell me what to do!" Reiji looked at Yui in shocked surprised by her outburst, never once did Yui raise her voice at him. The more he looked at her the more the words he heard came true. He didn't care about her, the only thing he and his brothers were interested in was her high quality blood that gave them power. He looked at Yui who was on the verge of crying.

"I suffered so much when I lived with you all, you don't know how many times I've cried, felt sad and depressed, you had no interest of what I was feeling, instead you continued to treat me harshly increasing my depression. Why could you guys treated me better? Why couldn't you cheer me up when I was down? Why couldn't you leave me alone!" Yui buried her her face in her hands and cried, Subaru and Christa looked at her with sad eyes, feeling sorry for the poor girl. Subaru was about to wrap his arms around but stopped when he saw Reiji move, he watched as his brother walked to Yui, his eyes widen as he saw Reiji wrap Yui in a hug.

Yui's eyes widened as she felt two muscular wrap around her, she knew that they weren't Subaru's, they felt different from his, she looked up to see Reiji had wrapped his arms around her, she was shocked by his act of comfort as Reiji was always cold and harsh.

"I think I know why you faked your death"

"Huh?"

"It's because of Ayato, isn't it?" Yui pulled back to get some space between them and looked at Reiji shocked.

"You...you know?" Reiji nodded

"He said it in front of all of us and our father"

"KarlHeinz" Subaru kept close to his mother at this point as she said his name "Why was he visiting you?"

"He wanted to see Yui" Reiji answered as he released his arms around Yui "He was quite mad when he found out what had happened and had even pushed Ayato against a wall" Christa gasped at this, why would he pin his own son on a wall?

"Why would he do that? What did Ayato do to make him so angry and for Yui to fake her death?" Yui noticed that Christa didn't ass the '-chan' on the end, it made Yui said and wondered if she was that angry at her for lying to her. Reiji signed and looked at Subaru and Yui.

"I think you should tell her" Christa looked at the three vampires before her and clasped her hands together, waiting for her answer.

"Erm..." Yui started "Ayato-kun...forced himself on me" Christa gasped and looked at Yui with wide eyes, Ayato forced himself on her? But that meant rape! Christa started to breath heavily and clutch her head, Subaru immediately bend down to her side and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Mother!"

"It's all his fault!" Christa shouted "It's all because of KarlHeinz! Why must he cause pain and suffering! Why did he let one of his children become like him!" Christa started to pant and cry and she clutched her head harder.

"Mother!" Christa looked at Subaru and pushed him away

"Go away! You look just like him! You horrible monster!" Subaru's eyes widen as his mother said the words she shouted at him in so long, it's just like childhood again where he would get yelled ad shouted at by his own mother who always called him horrible things like 'monster, dirty, horrible' and so on.

"Christa-san!" Yui keeled down in front of Christa and grabbed her shoulders "Christa-san please calm down!" Christa looked at Yui and her eyes widen

"Cordeila..."

"Eh?"

"Cordeila!" Christa yelled and pushed Yui on her back and wrapped her hands around her neck "Why are you back! You need to die! You deserve it! No one wants you here!" Yui gasped as she felt air leave her throat.

"Yui!" Reiji quickly pushed Christa off Yui, he hoisted her body so that she sat up, he steadied her with his hands and arms, Christa landed on her back but quickly sat back up, she looked at Yui with hatred. Yui was shocked by the change in Christa, just this morning she was nice and kind but now she was angry and dangerous.

"I'll get rid of you!" Christa leaped towards Yui but got pulled back by Subaru, he hit the back of her neck hard causing her to loose conscious, her limp body rested in Subaru's arms, he looked at his mother sadly and placed her gently on one of the couched on her back.

"Yui are you okay?" Reiji asked as Yui coughed, she turned to the man besides her and smiled.

"I'm fine, thank you Reiji-san" Reiji nodded and helped Yui back on her two feet.

"Sorry about that" Subaru said "She acts like that when someone being forced upon gets mentioned" The boys had Yui sit in an arm chair as she regained enough air back to let her breath normally "You sure that your okay?"

"Yes I'm fine" Yui looked down at her stomach and rubbed it gentle "So is this little guy"

"Don't tell me..." Yui looked at Reiji with a small smile

"Yeah, I have Ayato-kun's child inside of me" she then stood up and fisted her hands into Reiji's jacket "Please Reiji-san, you can't tell anyone about this, not the brothers and KarlHeinz. Please don't tell anyone! Especially Ayato-kun!" Reiji looked at the begging girl before him and petted her head gently, Yui looked up at him wondering why he was giving her such affection.

"Don't worry, I wont" Yui smiled at the vampire, happy by his answer.

"Thank you Reiji-san!" Reiji was then shocked as Yui wrapped her arms around him, giving him a hug, he stood there awkwardly.

"Yes yes your please, now will you kindly let go off me" with a giggle Yui let go of Reiji and returned her arms back to her side "But I will need to from Subaru every week of your health"

"Hai"

"I will also come here every moth to check on the baby, I will run tests and see it's health condition and it's gender"

"O...kay"

"I also need to know why your scent had changed"

"Cause I'm a vampire now"

"Yui! Don't say it so bluntly" Subaru scolded her, she turned to looked at him.

"Why? It's the truth"

"I know that just say it with some emotion"

"Like your one to talk"

"Hey! Don't get all cocky with me!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

Reiji signed and rubbed his forehead as he watched his little brother and Yui argue, she had more of a backbone which will be tiring since he had the same problem with his brothers, he looked at Yui, despite being in an argument at the moments she looked well and healthy, perhaps her living here was good for her.

"I'll also need to send blood here every week"

"DON'T INTERRUPT US REIJI!"

 **Chapter 10 is here~ So Reiji and Christa know now the truth! How will Reiji jeep it a secret from his brothers! Also there's a new sacrificial bride! Misa-chan I hope I got her personality right! Message me if I need to change it for to give me some tips :)**

 **In a review it said that Christa was way out of character which I know but I don't know her well enough, I thought that she was a nice and kind women but I new about her breakdowns and what she had done to Subaru. I really need to work on her -_-**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I really need to make them long! I feel bad for giving you all short chapters!**

 **See You.**


	11. I'M HAVING A BABY!

**Chapter 11**

Yui Komori has now been pregnant for 3 months and as expected her stomach grew to it's full size, they had brought new clothes to make Yui comfortable in every position possible. Reiji had been a big help to her, he would check in every week to see how she and the baby was doing. he ran tests to see more of the baby and it's health and sent Yui blood packs every week which Yui gracefully accepted. Even though Yui sucked Subaru's blood straight away when she became a vampire she still found it a bit weird to drink blood, but after a few weeks she got over it and enjoyed it, after all she needed to drink blood to live and savor the taste of real food. Not to mention to help her have energy for the little bundle inside of her which Reiji revealed that it was a girl.

Yui was excited to find the gender of her baby, it wouldn't matter if the baby was a girl or boy, she would love it no matter what. As soon as she found out that her baby was a girl she and Christa immediately dragged Reiji and Subaru to shops to buy some baby clothes and other stuff for the baby like a crib, toys, bottles, blankets and stuff for it's new room. Reiji unlike Subaru didn't mind being dragged along, he helped them pick the best things for the baby girl while Subaru groaned and carried a lot of things.

Yui was also excited to be a mother, it filled her heart with joy, she had always wanted to be a mother. But she always thought that she would have a child with her husband who would be a kind and gentle man, sadly Yui didn't get that and it pained her, it also pained her that the child wouldn't know who its father is. Maybe, just maybe, when the child was old enough she would tell her child about him, and wait for the child's decision it she wanted to meet him or not.

Yui was currently sitting in an arm chair reading a book in the library of her home, every now and again she would feel a little kick which would make her smile and giggle, she was hardly focused on reading but she managed to get to Chapter 5. After a few more chapters Yui felt a pain in her abdomen, she groaned in pain and dropped the book which landed on the floor. She held her stomach and felt a rush of liquid run down her legs, she let out a little scream of pain as another rush of pain went through her again.

"Yui!" Subaru immediately barged into the room as he heard Yui's scream, he ran to her side and had his hands on her shoulder "Yui what's wrong?"

"S-Subaru-kun, the baby...it's coming" Yui gasped out through her grunts of pain, Subaru looked at her wide eyes.

"What now?!" Yui looked at Subaru and glare at him.

"Yes now!" Subaru panicked and carried Yui bridal style to her room and laid her down on her bed, he yelled for his mother who came running in with a panic face.

"Subaru what's wrong?!"

"Yui's giving birth, now!" Christa nodded and stood at the end of the bed "Subaru, I need to to call Reiji, get a bowel of water and some blankets" Subaru nodded at his mother and went out of the room to call Reiji and get the stuff Christa asked for.

"Yui-chan your going to have to bend your knees for this" Yui nodded and bend her knees, so that her knees were facing the ceiling, Yui also removed her underwear and fisted her hand in the bed covers.

"Ahh! Christa-san it hurts!" Yui said with tears gathered at her eyes

"I know Yui-chan but it'll be over soon" Christa said as she spread Yui's legs out a bit further "Now take deep breaths" Yui nodded and took a few deep breaths, it calmed her down a bit. The bedroom door opened and Reiji and Subaru came in, they went to Christa's side.

"Thank You Subaru" Christa said to her son " Now soak those blankets and wipe the sweat of Yui-chan's forehead" Subaru nodded and dipped a blanket in the bowl of water, he squeezed it so that it wasn't to wet and folded it neatly before putting it on Yui's forehead.

"The head's not far" Reiji said "Yui are you ready to push?"

"Reiji-san my baby is coming and it hurts like hell, OF COURSE I'M READY TO PUSH!" Yui let out a scream as she felt more pain in her "Subaru-kun, can you hold me hand please?" Subaru looked at her shocked for a moments before nodded and held her hand, she smiled at him "Thank you"

"Come Yui-chan, push!" Christa encouraged, Yui took a deep breath before pushing, her and squeezed Subaru's tightly and his face scrunched in pain.

 _Damn, I forgot how strong she was_ Subaru mentally said as he could feel his hand lose oxygen. Yui screamed as she gave a big push.

"The head's out!" Reiji said as he prepared a blanket "Come on Yui push more"

"I'M TRYING!" Yui shouted as she glared at Reiji "WHY DON'T YOU GET PREGNANT AND SEE FOR YOURSELF HOW HARD IT IS!"

"Y-Yui, calm down down, focus on the baby" Subaru said trying to get Yui to stop shouting, Yui nodded at Subaru and gave another push.

"Is she out yet?"

"Nearly, just on or two pushed" Reiji replied to the blonde, Yui gritted her teeth as another rush of pain ran through her abdomen and she pushed.

"Ahh!"

"Just one more Yui-chan!"

"Come on Yui you can do it" Subaru said as he held her hand tightly.

"AHH!" A cry broke out as Yui gave her final push, by looking at the smiling face of Christa Yui did her job, Yui fell back against her bed, she was very tired out of the energy drained out of her. Subaru got up and angled Yui's pillow so that she was sitting up and leaning against the top of the bed. Christa cut the cord and Reiji washed the baby carefully before wrapping it in a blanket and handing it over to Yui.

Yui smiled and cried tears of joy as she held her baby girl in her hands, she looked at her child's beautiful face, her eyes weren't open yet but she had red hair and a good face structure, even if the baby was crying she was till beautiful.

"Hello there" she cooed as she stroked her baby's face with a finger gently, the baby whined and grasped her finger tightly causing Yui to giggle "She's strong"

"All vampire babies are" Reiji said, the three gathered around Yui and looked at the baby girl who now had her eyes open and stopped crying, her eyes were the same as Yui's, a beautiful sherbet pink.

"She's so cute" Christa said as she smiled at the baby, she stroked it's red hair and released a small giggle.

"Christa-san would you like to hold her" Christa happily nodded as Yui placed the baby in Christa's arms, the women smiled and gently rocked her arms.

"Congratulations Yui" Reiji said with a gentle which Yui returned to the man.

"Thank you Reiji-san"

"Have you thought of a name for her?" Subaru asked and Yui nodded.

"Yes, I very muck like the name 'Miya' " Yui said,

"'Miya', meaning 'temple and beauty', characteristics are communicative, creative, optimistic, popular, social, dramatic, and happy" Yui, Subaru and Christa sweat dropped as Reiji gave them information of the name Yui had chosen for her child.

"Ano Reiji, we don't really need to know that much about the name" Christa said with an awkward smile.

"I like it" Subaru said, he blushed slightly as the three looked at him "What I do!"

"I'm glade" Yui said with a smile

"Will she have a middle name?" Christa asked, Yui put a finger on her chin

"I don't know, I hadn't really thought of that" Yui said

"Do you have a middle name Yui?" Subaru asked

"Not that I know of" Yui replied

"I propose 'Megumi' as the middle name, meaning 'blessing', characteristics are strong, independent and smart" Reiji said as he yet again explained the name.

"I like it" Yui said, Reiji nodded her.

"And...her last name?" Christa and Subaru looked at Reiji like he was crazy.

 _Reiji you baka!_

"Komori", Christa and Subaru now looked at Yui, a bit surprised by her answer "Her last name will be Komori, like mine" Reiji nodded at Yui, knowing that she won't change her ind for Miya's last name to be 'Sakamaki'

"We're going to have to keep Miya safe" Subaru said "If word got out that you had a baby there'll be chaos"

"Of course" Reiji agreed "Because Miya is your child, most vampires will take her as hostage to get you or to have her as their own because of your high quality blood, if she had the surname 'Sakamaki' it won't just be vampires who will target her but vampire hunters as well" Yui looked at her child who was still in Christa's arms, who would of though that her having a child would bring chaos? To be honest it wasn't completely her fault.

"No, I won't let them take Miya" Yui said with determination "I will keep her safe no matter what"

"And so will we" Christa said and smiled at Yui, she then turned to her son "Subaru-kun, would you like to hold Miya-chan?"

"W-what?! Me?!" Subaru asked in shock, Christa nodded at him

"Yes, if Yui-chan doesn't mind" Yui shook her head

"I don't mind, of course Subaru-kun can hold Miya" Subaru moved around in his seat, unsure of what to do.

"I-I don't know"

"Subaru, how will your niece feel as she would be told that her dear uncle Subaru never held her when she was born" Reiji said coldly as blue aura surrounded him, the trio looked at Reiji scared, espically Subaru since it was aimed at him, he sucked in his teeth and gave in.

"Fine!" Subaru's cheeks tinted pink as the girls giggled, Christa gently placed baby Miya in Subaru's arms and helped him position his arms in the right way, Subaru looked the baby in his arms who was taring at him with sherbet eyes. "H-hey there" he tried to speak to it like Yui did, the baby made a little noise with a smile, Subaru then gently poked Miya's noise causing her to giggle and grab his finger. He smiled warmly at the baby and carefully moved his finger around in a circle which was still in Miya's hold. Miya let out another giggle and brought to her mouth and sucked on it, Subaru was slightly taken back by this but smiled anyway.

"She's beautiful" he commented "Just like her mother" Subaru froze at his own comment, he whipped his head around to find Yui blushing, Christa, smiling and giggling and Reiji...being the same -_-. His cheeks went red and went back to loom at the precious baby in his arms

"Thank you Subaru-kun" Subaru puffed his cheeks which were still red and glanced at Yui, she was smiling at him happily which cause his chest to flutter.

"Tsk" His eyes went back to Miya and Yui had a silent giggle. Yui watched as Subaru watched her child, she smiled as she saw him smile at Miya, he was so gentle and kind. He would definitely make a great father.

"Well it looks like my job here is done" Reiji informed them as he pushed up his glasses "I better get back before the brats start to wonder where I am" he turned to Yui and gave her a gentle smile "I'll come and visit sometime, I'll make sure that you and Miya are in perfect health"

"Thank you Reiji-san" Yui smiled at the vampire in-front of her she was once afraid of before he disappeared before her eyes.

"Here" Subaru stood up and gently placed Miya back in her mothers arms, Yui looked at Miya who smiled at seeing her mother. Yui rubbed a finger along the baby's cheek which caused Miya to let out a giggle. Yui as well let out a giggle and held her daughter close to her body.

"Let's give the mother and daughter some time along" Subaru said as he looked at his mother who pouted at him.

"But-"

"Come on" Subaru gently pushed his mother by the shoulders, getting closer and closer to the door.

"I-"

"Nop"

"Subaru-"

"I said no"

When the door shut Yui could hear Christa's whining and Subaru's whispering, she giggled as she heard their conversation, it was like Subaru was the parent and Christa was the child. Yui once again looked at the bundle of joy in her arms.

 _Because Miya is your child, most vampires will take her as hostage to get you or to have her as their own because of your high quality blood, if she had the surname 'Sakamaki' it won't just be vampires who will target her but vampire hunters as well_

She frowned as she heard what Reiji had said, if her child was in that much danger then she must keep her safe and have eyes on her all the time, it would then be easier to catch odd things that would target Miya. Yui brought Miya up to her face and kissed her forehead, the child had her eyes closed and was drifting off to sleep.

 _I will protect her_ Yui promised mentally _I will become a strong vampire and protect my daughter and everyone I love_

She will not go down without a fight.

* * *

A/N: Here is chapter 11, it's short but I don't care.

I had two reviews saying that they want Misa dead, that will NOT happen!

I must say I am very disappointed with those people, at the beginning of chapter 10 i said that Misa belonged to a dear friend of mine and yet they still give horrible reviews, saying thy want her dead and out of the story. MISA IS STAYING! If you don;t like her then don't read my fanfics! She will be making appearances in a lot of them.

Misa creator is a very good friend of mine, she has been ever since I stared tumblr which was 1 year ago, we loved each others OC's, I have included her in some of my fanfics on here and on Wattpad, she has kindly done art of Koneko for me, she made a fanart of Koneko and Misa and wrote a supportive note of Koneko when she was getting bashed.

And you guys want her OC, Misa, dead?! I know this is rude but fuck you. If you didn't know that the creator did this for me that is no excuse for the horrible review, as I said before I wrote in chapter 10 that she is a very good and dear friends to me.

I hope all the hate on Misa will stop because I love her, if you don;t then don;t read my fanfics.

Simple as that.

BTW I am re-writing #The Story of Koneko Komori', I didn't use her real personality because I was afraid that she would get bad reviews but now I don't care. It's also going to be longer, I hated how I only wrote 12 chapters, I promise that there will be more.


	12. Authors Note

**Authors Note!**

I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while, I'm having a writers block with it which I really hate. I haven't dropped this story, I have plans for what will happen in the story in the future, it's just the story right now I don't know what to do. I'm starting to get a few small ideas but I need to plan them out first before I write them.

I'm still getting reviews of wanting Misa to be dead, as I said before this will not happen, a lot of people are thinking that she's the same as Yui and all of the brothers are going to want her, and that she's a Mary-Sue. Well you are wrong, Misa will only have a relationship with Shu because that is what her creator had done for her, the brothers won't fall in love with her, only Shu but that will take time. Misa is not the same as Yui, she mad more of a backbone.

 **Realistic Person wrote this:**

 _Misa's character was annoying._  
 _Reason: She is the 'innocent-kind' type of OC. I mean, come on woman! That cliché kind of character won't progress and will be another mary-sue. I bet that she gets bitten or something and she will only cry or say "please stop" or something. This will melt the Subaru's heart and he will fall in love with her... Boring._  
 _Yui's personality changes... A lot. Please find ONE personality you want and use it. And please don't use the idea of Subaru falling in love with her, getting heartbroken Miya comes up and boom, they become a couple or Ayato begging her or something. That kind of thing is too common but if you want this to be like that..._

Misa is not innocent , Subaru hasn't got anything to do with her, he just talks to her how he does with Yui, people can be kind without falling in love you know. Yui can as many personalities as I give her.

This is **my** story, **I** write it how **I** want it to be, don't tell me what to do and not to do. If you don't like this story then just don't read it.  Simple as that.

Again I am sorry for not updating this story, I'm happy to listen to some ideas if you have any ^^


	13. You can do it Miya!

**Chapter 12**

Yui woke up to a cry, rubbing her eyes she turned on her light and pushed the bed covers off her. She stood and walked to the source of the cry which was coming from a white cot besides her bed. Inside the cot was her baby girl Miya, Yui picked her up and began to rock her gently in her arms, making Miya's cries decrease. It had been a few weeks since Yui had given birth, due to her inhuman self she recovered faster then humans would but she was still told to take it slow. Yui was a very good mother to Miya, she knew exactly what to do since she took of children in the orphanage next to the church where she, her sister and her father lived, they would always go over there every week and on holidays.

Yui wasn't the only one getting along with Miya, Christa was also good at handling her. She was always gentle and made sure not to hurt the precious baby, besides Yui Christa would also sing to Miya to get her to sleep or to cease her crying.

Subaru was also on good terms with Miya, he was scared at first, afraid that he would break Miya with his strong hands but after a few holding sessions with Reiji he managed to hold Miya without causing her pain. The others told Subaru that he didn't hurt her the first time he held Miya but he didn't listen and wanted to make sure that he wouldn't crush her. After that Subaru had gotten more around Miya, often holding her and gently poking her nose making the baby girl giggle. According to Christa this was the happiest Subaru has ever been but he would deny it, the blush on his face didn't help convince them.

Reiji was a good carer for Miya, he took responsibility at being her uncle at made sure that she was well looked after along with Yui. During his visits he would bring a ice pack full of blood, some were from blood donors and some from animals. Yui refused to drink from a human and was going to protest from drinking from animals until Reiji told her that she needed to drink either human blood or animals, if she didn't drink either of them she would grow weak and her thirst would extend which would cause her to go out on a rampage. However Yui would still drink vampire blood from Subaru to give her more energy, it was in fact Subaru's and Reiji idea, Yui didn't like it at first, she didn't know how she got convinced. She started to enjoy it now.

Looking down at Miya, Yui realized that she was now asleep and gently placed her back in her cot and kissed her forehead. She smiled down at her child before going back into her bed and pulled the covers over her and going back to sleep.

* * *

Yui woke up again to but the right time, the sun shined through her almost closed curtains and reflected off the walls. Since she didn't got to school anymore there wasn't any need to go to bed at night, even if she was a vampire, plus she wanted to do it for Miya. This way Miya would see the sun like a normal person would, she didn't want her daughter to wake up at night when they're was nothing to do, she also didn't want Miya to go to night school. If she went to day school then she would manage to go out with friends and spend more time with them.

Yawing and rubbing her eyes again Yui got our from her bed and went to the cot besides her bed. Miya was now awake and opened her eyes and began to rub them.

"Hey there" Yui greeted her gently, Miya looked at Yui and instantly smiled, knowing who she was. Yui picked her up and held her close to her, Miya hands went onto Yui's shoulder and she leaned her head down onto her neck. Yui rubbed Miya's beck gently before walking out of her bedroom door.

"Let's see what's for breakfast shall we?" Miya looked at Yui with shining eyes causing the blonde to giggle. As she made her way to the kitchen she could smell a sweet aroma but was confused when she found Christa sitting at the table. Didn't she cook in the mornings? When Yui walked into the room Christa noticed her presence and smiled at Yui.

"Good Morning Yui-chan"

Yui returned the kind smile. "Good Morning Christa-san" Yui sat on a chair at the table next to the white haired women, Christa turned to Mia and smiled at her.

"And Good Morning to you Miya" Miya smiled at Christa, knowing who she was as well, Christa giggled as she poked Miya's cheek making the baby giggle as well. "She just too cute!" Christa gushed "It's impossible not to smile at her"

"Right" Yui agreed "By the way Christa-san why aren't you cooking? I smelled something delicious when coming here but I was confused when it wasn't you. All the food you make is really good"

"Oh thank you Yui-chan" Christa was happy with the compliment she got from the blonde "Actually someone else is cooking today, someone you know as well" Yui blinked and look at Christa confused.

"Really? Who?" Just then a clatter was heard, Yui looked at the table to find a plate in front of her with small round pancakes topped with strawberries and cream, she looked up and was surprised to see who cooked it for her.

"Subaru-kun?" He didn't say anything and placed a plate in front of Christa with the same food and toppings, Christa thanked her son before eating, Yui continued to stare at Subaru, he noticed this and got a bit annoyed.

"Stop staring and eat already!"

"H-Hai" Yui quickly turned to her food and grabbed a food to cut a part of a pancake off, she then got a strawberry and dug it through the pancake. She blew on it a couple of times before eating it, she again was surprised on how good it tasted.

"So good!" Christa moaned as she took another bite of her pancakes "I could eat these all day"

"Are they that good?" Subaru asked, a bit shocked.

"Yes" Christa answered

"She right Subaru-kun, they taste delicious! I wished you cook more often"

"Me too" Christa agreed

Subaru's cheeks were red form their compliments, he turned his face away in hopes of it going away and them not seeing it.

"You guys are overreacting" Christa and Yui just giggled and gave each other a smile saying 'what ever you say big guy' and continued to eat their food. After they finished Miya cried, signalling that she was hungry. Yui excused her self and went back to her room, she placed Miya in her cot and pulled off her jumper and got held Miya in her arms again. Yui was happy that she didn't wear a bra, making it easier for Miya to get milk from her breasts.

As Miya drank Yui gently combed her fingers through Miya's red hair, she couldn't help but think of the red head Sakamaki. His hair was just as soft as Miya's and just as red. Yui couldn't help but think of Ayato, the horrible thing he had done to her created a beautiful baby girl. Even though she was away from him she had wondered what would happen if Ayato found out that Yui had his child.

Would he be Happy? Sad? Angry? Yui didn't know, she had wondered if Ayato should know the news of his child, Yui decided against it for now since he'll then know where she is. Perhaps in the future, when Miya is older that Ayato can learn that he has a daughter. Yui had also decided to wait until Miya is older to know of her father, she'll tell her when the time is right but for now she wouldn't mention the word 'father' or 'daddy'.

Speaking of fathers, Yui had also wondered what her's is doing right now. Even though he left her to live with sadistic vampires she still cared for him, she also cared for her sister who Yui doesn't know where she went. What would happen if they knew what happened to her? Yui knew that her sister will be angry and try to kill the guy that caused Yui to give birth, although Yui loved her sister dearly she still needed to scold for such things. Going against a vampire when your human is suicide but also not impossible. But Yui had done it and look where it got her. However Yui refused to give in, and she had a feeling that her sister would as well.

"Done?" Miya had finished drinking and was now full, she rested her head on her mothers shoulders and moved her fingers. Yui then pulled her away and looked at her. "We gotta get you dressed now, Mommy too" Yui went to the chester draws and pulled out an white with pink bunnies onsie. She proceed to change Miya and make sure that she was comfortable in her clothing, once she was done Yui placed Miya back in her cot to let herself get dressed, properly. Yui chose to wear an off shoulder baby pink dress with white floral patterns which ended just above her knees, she then put on open pink flats and ties her long blonde hair into a pony tail with a rose band.

Yui picked Miya up again and walked out of their room, she made her way down the hallway and went inside one of the rooms. Inside the walls were a light pink, the carpet was cream and there were many chests filled up. Yui placed Miya gently down on the soft carpet and opened one of the chests, she got out some toys and laid them in front of Miya who smiled brightly and tried to make her way too them.

"Oh? Your already trying to crawl?" For human babies it would take more then a few weeks to them to try and crawl.

 _But since Miya is half vampire I guess that she'll grow and progress faster_

Yui turned to Miya and sat on her knees, she held her arms out and smiled at her baby.

"Come on Miya, you can do it" Yui encouraged her daughter to crawl and in fact it worked. Miya laid on her stomach and had her arms in front of her, she had fisted them into the carpet and began to push herself forward, she tried to get her legs up as well to help her move.

"That's right Miya! Keep doing it" After a few good 5 minutes of pushing herself Miya finally reached the toys that were near her mother, Yui was so proud of her that she picked her up and spinned her around gently causing the baby girl to squeal and laugh.

"You did it Miya! Well done!" Yui gave her daughter an eskimo kiss then kissed her forehead "Let's go tell the others!" Yui then made her way to the lounge of the castle with her daughter in her hands. When entering the room she saw Christa sitting on the long sofa reading a book and immediately went to her.

"Christa-san!" Christa looked up from her book and looked at Yui.

"What's wrong Yui-chan" Christa then stood up with a worried expression on her face, fearing something bad happened.

"Miya learned how to crawl!"

"Wah really!" Christa smiled and clapped her hands together "You need to show me"

Yui nodded and then took a few steps away from Christa, she sat on her knees and laid Miya on her stomach.

"Miya, can you get to Auntie Christa?" Miya looked from her mother to Christa who as well sat on her knees, she smiled brightly at the child and did the same thing as Yui and held her arms out.

"Come here child" Miya smiled and began to drawl her way to Christa, it took the same amount of time for her to reach Yui earlier. When she reached Christa the women wrapped her in her arms and snuggled their cheeks together.

"Oh well done child!" The two girls stood up and Yui made her way over the Christa and her child. Christa looked at Yui impressed "She's progressing"

"I know, I was kinda surprised when I found her wanting to crawl already"

"Well even though Miya is half vampire she'll still progress faster then human babies"

"I figured" Yui smiled at Miya and brushed her hair "Next you'll be wanting to walk" Miya made a happy noise and clapped her hands, the two women giggled. They couldn't wait for Miya to grow.

* * *

Yui let out a tired sign as she put a sleeping Miya in her cot, she had changed Miya into her pyjamas after a fun day of playing and immediately fell asleep, Yui kind of envied how Miya could go to sleep so fast.

Must be a baby thing

With Miya now asleep Yui went to her draws and pulled out a cream knee-length nightgown with long sleeves. Yui laid it on her bed and pulled the dress over her head and took off her bra. Ever since Yui became a vampire she found it more comfortable for her grown breasts to go to bed without a bra on, she let out a relaxed sign as she felt her breasts sprung free. She was the about to put on her nightgown until...

Her bedroomdoor open.

"Oi Yui, I was wondering if-" Subaru stopped talking, he saw Yui, dressed in nothing except her pink panites. His cheeks went red as he didn't realize that Yui would be topless when he came in. Yui instantly blushed and covered her chest and let out a surprised scream.

"S-Sorry!" Subaru quickly rushed out the room and shut the door behind him. He leaned his back against the door, his face was pure red.

 _Dammit that's the second time I've done that!_ (1) Subaru whacked his forehead for his stupidity for not knocking and asking to come in. A jiggle at the handle brought Subaru to jump away from the door, it opened t reveal Yui now dressed in her nightgown, her blush still remained. She was looking down at the floor and pulled at the ends on her sleeping attire.

"G-gomen Subaru-kun-"

"No, I'm the one that should be sorry" Subaru interrupted her while scratching the back of his neck sheepishly, his face turned to avoid her. Even though she was now dressed he still felt a bit awkward to look at her.

"You, erm..." Yui now leg go of the ends of her nightgown and twirled her fingers together, she brought her lead up to look at the vampire "You were going to ask me something?"

"Oh yeah" Subaru brought his hand down and looked at Yui "I was just wondering of you were okay"

Yui blinked at Subaru. "OK? Of course I am Subaru-kun"

"Are you sure?" he asked "You don't look it"

"I am though"

"Your not"

"I am!"

"Nop"

"An too!" Yui was getting rather annoyed by Subaru's pestering "Look Subaru-kun I really am fine" Yui smiled at him. He stared at her for a few moments before giving in.

"OK if you say so, you really are stubborn" Yui giggled and ran a hand through her blonde hair. Subaru then stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders, Yui looked at him confused.

"You know...if something is really bothering you don't be afraid to say it. We're all here for you ya know"

Yui felt her chest get warm at Subaru's words, if she was human she was sure that her heart would be beating fast at this moment. She smiled warmly at the comfort a vampire gave her, even though Subaru had his own fair share of doing horrible stuff to Yui he would be the one to make up for it, well sometimes. She pulled herself closer to Subaru and wrapped her arms around him, her face laying on his shoulder.

"I know, thank you Subaru-kun" Subaru was quite shocked by Yui's actions but he returned the affection. As Yui laid her head on his shoulder she could smell the scent of his skin.

And his blood.

"Subaru-kun..."

"Yeah?"

"Hold still" without warning Yui bit into Subaru's neck and began to suck his blood, Subaru gasped as he felt Yui suck his blood, when she was done he would lick his wound until it stopped bleeding.

"Sorry Subaru-kun, I just felt thirsty" Yui apologized as she pulled back from the embrace, however Subaru still held on to her "Subaru-kun?" Subaru pulled her against him and buried his face in her neck.

"This is your fault" he said as he pulled down her nightgown to reveal the skin of her shoulder "Your blood, I can resit it anymore" Yui then gasped as she felt Subaru sink his fangs into her shoulder. However this time the bite didn't feel painful, it felt...good.

Yui gripped his clothed back with fisted hands, she let out a loud gasp, suddenly feeling pleasure going through her body.

"Subaru-kun..."

Subaru detached his fangs from her and looked at her face by the corners of his eyes, her facial expression wan't in pain, it was in pleasure. He chuckled at this, suddenly feeling confident and proud.

"What's this, you feeling good" he hands went lower and grabbed her waist, his fingers tracing circles.

"N-No..."

"Your lying" he stated with a smirk "Your gasping, clinging onto me, even your face shows it all" he leaned up to look at Yui completely and saw her blushing, which boosted his confidence. He then pulled down the other half of the nightgown to reveal her other shoulder. He placed small and soft kisses along her skin causing Yui to let out small gasps.

"Subaru-kun..."

"Hmmm"

"Stop it..." Although Yui felt pleasure go through her body, it was not something she wanted. She didn't want to do these things, a small part inside her told her that it was wrong and she went along with it.

Subaru signed and let go of her, Yui took a step back and pulled her jumper up, her cheeks remained red from embarrassment.

"I-If you don't mind I'll like to spend some time in my room alone"

"Yui-"

Yui shut the door behind her, blocking out Subaru's words. Her legs wobbled and she fell on her knees, she let out a breath she didn't know she had.

 _What happened back there? Why did I feel good when Subaru-kun bit me?_

Could she be turning into a masochist? No. Yui shook her head at the thought.

 _But, it is possible..._

After taking a few deep breaths Yui stood back up and walked over to the cot, Miya was sound asleep. Yui signed as she fell back against her bed, she closed her eyes and let her body rest for a few minutes before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **I'M BACK! *evil laughter* *cough* Anyway I'm sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories, I had a writers block and just didn't feel any motivation, but now I have it back!**

 **I'm starting to plan my stories, with my upcoming ones I'm writing out the plot and I will write 10 chapters before posting the first chapter. Hopefully with this way I won't have as much hassle ^^**

 **BTW what do you guys think of the new DL game Lost Eden? I for one am looking forward to it, I'm gonna but a PSVita and pre-order the game when I can. Also I, as many as other DL victims have fallen for Kino. How though?! There's only a pic of him and I fell for him! I hope that Kino x Yui won't be my OTP, that's why when I get the game I'll do Ayato's Route, then Kino's and then back to Ayato.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to more. I have planned what will happen to Mia when she get's to 17/18 *evil smirk* UNTIL THEN...just deal with this, please? ^^**

 **See You.**


End file.
